Sacrifice
by Kelian
Summary: Sev passe d'adulte a un jeune de 16 ans. Comment va-t-il réagir lorsqu'il apprendra que celui qu'il aime couche avec le fils de Malfoy? Slash SSHP
1. prologue

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à son auteur. Je ne suis qu'une fan qui exprime ses idées en inventant des fictions.

C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent . Si vous avez des critiques bonne ou mauvaises n 'hésitez pas en me le laissant une review.

J'utiliserais les noms anglais.

Rating : R Attention slash yaoi dans les prochains chapitres.

C'est un slash Harry/Severus

* * *

** SACRIFICE**

Une semaine avant la rentrée des élèves

- ' LEMON !'

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux au ciel devant un tel mot de passe. Il se mit sur la première marche et se laissa monter jusqu'au bureau directorial. Il frappa trois coups secs annonçant sa mauvaise humeur. La porte s'ouvre sur un Dumbledore joyeux.

'Bonjour ! Alors que me vaux ta visite, jeune homme ?'

'Vous le savez autant que moi, Albus ! Regardez-moi ! J'ai l'air d'un de ses mioches !'

'Non ! tu n'as pas l'air tu es comme eux. Tu as 16 ans et il faudra t'y faire ; deplus je suis sur que tu pourras passés une meilleur scolarité que l'ancienne !'

1er Septembre. Rentrée. Hogwards Express

'Ah ! Je suis vraiment content ! Fini les remarques ! Fini les engueulades !Plus de mère pendant UN an !!'

'RON !' s'exclama Hermione. 'Tu n'as pas honte de parler comme ça ? C'est ta mère elle fait ça pour ton bien ! Au moins tu as une éducation pas comme certain !'

La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand blond au yeux. Il regarda dans le compartiment. Weasley et Granger se faisait face et Har...Potter face à... un nouveau.

'Comment un Weasley peut il avoir de l'éducation ? Regarde moi, j'ai reçu la plus haute des éducations alors la tienne Wesley tu peux la mettre la où je pense !'

'Sale blondasse !'

'Sale Wesley'

'Mais arrêtez ! Toi Malfoy tu parles d' éducation mais tu ne connais même pas le mot RESPECT ! Oh mais j'oubliais papa lulu à oublier de t'inculquer ça ! Mais dis-nous tu respecte aussi quand tu baises ? '

Malfoy ne baissa pas les yeux mais les porta sur Harry. Non Potter. Il n'avait pas réagit, il était resté dans son monde. A la contemplation du paysage défilant. Seul.

Il rentra dans le wagon laissant ses sbires à l'entrée et vint s'installer à côté du nouveau.

' Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.' Il lui tendit la main. En ne voyant aucune réponse du garçon il le secoua un peu. ' Oh ! je te cause ! Tu pourrais répondre'

' Eh bien **M**alfoy. Quand tu sauras plus aimable je t'adresserais la parole.' Puis le garçon retourna à la contemplation du Survivant.

Malfoy partit vexé avec ses acolytes. Laissant un lourd silence. Hermione posa ses yeux sur son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur montée dans leur train. Ron et elle avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas insister mais pas le nouveau. Il semblait l'admirer, non le scanner.

Elle le regarda plus attentivement. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux noirs. Elle n'en avait jamais vu dès aussi noirs à part sur Snape. Il avait une peau halée, juste comme il fallait. Il était assez grand environ la taille de Harry, quoique moins grand de quelque centimètre. Il avait été plongé dans un manuel de métamorphose mais avait préféré Harry.

Harry quand à lui savait ce que le jeune homme lui faisait. Il le laissa faire, voyant par la même occasion l'âme du nouveau. Il lui avait inspiré confiance dès qu'il avait vu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il y a des personnes comme ça... Comme Snape ; difficile à croire c'est vrai mais pourtant il avait confiance en Snape et le jeune homme lui rappelais vaguement son professeur.

Le noir. Pas une lumière. Son esprit était parfaitement rangé. Les connaissances ici, les bêtises à faire ici quoiqu'il y en a peu, des idées de futur, les souvenirs. Voilà, il avait trouvé. Il voulait savoir pourquoi le Survivant était aussi distant.

Sirius.Voile.Mort. Trois mots. Personne pour comprendre sauf lui. Il avait été ami avec cet homme par delà les apparences. Une amitié dur comme fer, encore plus soudée que celle avec le Gryffondor. Une mort de soi quand on s'est que votre meilleur ami est mort.

D'autres images apparurent. Le jeune homme savait que le Survivant lui montrait son âme. Il joua les curieux. Dans ses souvenirs-ci, ils étaient plus joyeux mais il y avait toujours cette tristesse. Levoyage dans le pensine, les cours d'Occlumency et de Potions.

Et il l'aperçue. Sa source de sourire. Lui. Severus Snape. Un sourire à chaque fin de cours, une bouffé de bonheur mais vite aspiré par quelqu'un. SEXE. Ce même quelqu'un. Malfoy. Ils étaient juste amants. Pas d'amour. Harry Potter était gay et aimait dominé. Drôle de spectacle que de voir un Sang pur se faire dominé par un Sang mêlé !

Frustation. Haine. Malade.

Malade d'amour. Oui, il était amoureux de Harry Potter et lui non. Normal ils ne se connaissent pas...encore.

' Hey réveilles-toi ! On est à Hogsmeade Mets-ta robe. Je v ais t'accompagner puisque tu es nouveau.' Harry Potter venait de le retirer de ses pensées et il voulait l'accompagner. C'était magique.

'Merci'

'De Rien... Severus'

Ledit Severus laissa tomber sa robe rattrapé par Harry dont le Quidditch avait aiguiser les sens.Une seul phrase passa à une vitesse : comment s'est-il ?

'Je t'expliquerais plus tard. On n'a pas le temps.'

Dans la Grande Salle

'Bienvenue à tous. Je rappelle aux premières années répartis que la Forêt Interdite est comme son nom l'indique. La guerre est toujours active et je vous demande une vigilance parfaite et de vous aider entre maison. De plus nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève. Ses parents ont été tuer par Voldemort' frémissement dans la salle ' Mr Kirsh si vous voulez bien.'

Dumbledore désigna le choixpeau. Severus le regarda un instant. Il alla le mettre lorsqu'il croisa le regard de jade. Potter le fixait et lui sourit, confiant. Il lui répondit et enfonça le vêtement sus sa tête.

' Tiens tiens ! Snape ! Tu t'es trompé dans une de tes formules. ? Bien je vois que tu as complétement changé. Devenir espion...Quel courage.. Gryffondor te conviendrait mais tu as encore de l'ambition...Serpentard t'irait aussi bien'

' Serpentard !!!' supplia le gamin

'Serpentard ? D'accord ! GRYFFONDOR !' cria le choixpeau

Severus énervé balanç le choixpeau sous les yeux ébahis de la salle. Il alla s'installer à côté du trio gryffondorien. Dès que Harry lui sourit il oublia sa colère et se sentit tout de suite à l'aise dans cette maison. Qui l'eu cru ! Snape bien à Gryffondor !

'Salut Severus ! Hermione Granger.'

'Salut Ron Weasley'

'Harry Potter'

'Severus Kirsh'

Harry et Severus se regardèrent et ce dernier pensa que le Survivant était vraiment mignon. Il détourna le regard et le posa sur Granger enfin Hermione.

'Tu étais dans quelle école de sorcellerie ?' demanda une Hermione excité

'Je suis allé à Salem, en Amérique'.

'Waouh !! Quel chance j'ai lu qu'elle avait une partie sorcière et une partie mlue. C'est vrai ? '

'Oui. On a quelque cours avec des moldus. Pour les langues. C'est comme ça sue j'ai appris le français, le bulgare, l'espagnol.'

'Tu sais parler français ?' Elle devient vraiment chiante, là ! pensa Severus.

'Hermione peut être qu'il ne veux pas repenser à son école. Je pense que c'est bien assez dur de penser à l'Amérique sans qu'il ne revoie l'image de ses parents.'

Harry avait dit ça d'un ton détaché, plus adulte. Il avait mûri mais on pouvait toujours sentir l'amitié qu'il avait pour ses deux amis. Hermione s'excusa auprès de Severus . Merci Harry. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Le repas se passa dans un très bonne ambiance. Partageant ses connaissance avec une Hermione passionnée par le nouveau. Ron parlait Quidditch avec son meilleur ami, et on aurait dit que Harry avait retrouvé cette tête de gosse. Il riait aux blagues des jumeaux Weasley, et fit des sourires à une personne.

Severus ne voyait pas qui s'était mais s'en doutait. Il faisait face à Harry et les Serpantard se trouvaient dans son dos. Cela ne pouvait être que Malfoy. Lui qui avait osé toucher à son Harry.

'Harry, Severus. Venez dans mon bureau lorsque vous aurez fini.'

'Bien professeur Dumbledore' firent les deux Gryffondors.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore

' Harry! Severus! Assoyez-vous. du thé?'

'Merci' répondit poliment Harry. Severus déclina l'offre d'un seul mouvement de tête.

' Harry, j'ai bien reçu te demande et tes appartements t'attendent déjà à l'intérieur. J'ai mis Dobby à votre service.J'ai pensé que Severus pourrait partagé cet appartement étant donné les circonstance...'

' Il n'y a aucun problème, professeur. Mais es-tu d'accord, Snape?' demanda le brun en se tournant vers Severus

' Aucun problème, Potter!'

Harry aurait juré que le maître des potions de 16 ans avait souri. Ils prirent congés du directeur et allèrent dans leur appartements situés dans la tour Ouest. Quand ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, il furent surpris d'y voir un tel appartement. Il était coloré dans les différentes des maisons.

'C'est chouette, non?'

'Ouais' Severus se dirigeait vers une des chambres et lança depuis celle-ci ' je prends celle-ci!'

Harry s'en fichait il ne voulait pas de chambre mais de la tranquilité et ce n'était pas Severus Snape maintenant Kirsh qui viendrait la gâcher.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre est fini. J'espère qu'il vous à plus. . Dites le moi avec une reviews ! Merci

Bisous Kelian


	2. Cohabition

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à son auteur. Je ne suis qu'une fan qui exprime ses idées en inventant des fictions.

_**Je cherche un correcteur ou une correctrice car le français et moi on est pas trop copains !! **_

Alors n'hésitez pas envoyer loi un mail : kelian (tiret en bas) ireland arobase

C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent . Si vous avez des critiques bonne ou mauvaises n 'hésitez pas en me le laissant une review.

J'utiliserais les noms anglais.

Rating : R Attention slash yaoi dans les prochains chapitres.

C'est un slash Harry/Severus

J'y crois pas 14 reviews!!! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont osé lol. Et bien sur merci à ceux qu'il ne l'ont pas fait !

Je vais répondre aux reviews mais pas dans l'ordre ou je l'ai reçus !

Fanli : Merci pour ta reviews. J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Myncat : Oui, je sais. J'essaye de mettre la confusion qu'éprouve Sev en entrant dans le « monde du Survivant ». Pour lui en tant que prof c'est difficile alors en élève c'est le 'bordel' complet.

Sev Snape : Merci de ta reviews je voudrais te dire que j'adore tes fic ! Surtout la dernière que tu as commencé ! J'espère qu'ils vont retrouvé leur corps. Tu pense a qui ? C'est vrai que Sev va devoir se battre mais je ne le dirais pas !! lol surprise !

Onalurca : J'espère que cet suite va te plaire !! Je ne peux mettre qu'un chapitre par semaine. Le Week end. Eh oui... Dommage j'aimerais bien en metre plus souvent ...

Mimie : Merci. Franchement je pensais que ma première fic serait un vrai flop ! lol ! C'est une amie qui m'a conseillé de la mettre sur le site ! Merci encore de ta review !

Drackyumi / julie/ Wendy Malfoy : Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont très plaisir ! ET bien sur que je vais continuer !!!

Nardy : lol Merci !! Je suis ravie d'être la première parmi toutes les fics du même genre je pensais pas que ça marcherais ! lol J'espère que je ne suis pas trop longue ! lol

Benane : Merci bcp. Heu... Juste une question... C'est quoi une poèlonne ??? une pôele ? lol je crois savoir ce que tu veux dire. Mais je n'es pa envie d'aller aux urgences lol... Tu devras attendre une semaine entre chaque chapitre !! Je peux pas faire mieux. Ah si... peut être pendant les vacs... lol en tout cas merci de reviewer !

Tobby : Tout d'abord merci pour ton petit mot. Pour te répondre oui je compte finir cette fic et peut être même faire une suite. Il faut que je remette les choses de la fin de cette première partie en place. Pour Harry et Draco tu vas être surpris je pense. Je vous concocte quelque chose de farfelue entre ces deux là ! lol

Mifibou : Oui c'estv rai que Harry est noir. Pour les autres fics je préfère m'abstenir de paroles !lol. Pour ce chapitre tu vas voir Harry sous un autre angle, autre partie de lui même. Mais il va y a voir une cohabitation entre ses deux caractères ! Et ses pas de tout repos ! lol Pour le même caractère de Sev... je sais pas tro si je le fais changer ou non ! Il faut que je réfléchisse encore un peu ! Faut dire qu'en cours il n'y a que ça à faire lol ! ;-)

Elehyn ; Je ne pensais pas que tu allais me reviewer ! lol. Je croyais que c'était réservé à une élite lol ! Je t'ai gardé pour la fin car ta review m'a impréssionnée tant par sa longueur que pour son contenu. Tu m'as bcp surprise. Tu es très perspicace . Tu m'as aidé par tes question car pour me confier je n'avais pas encore écrit ce chapitre !

Les explications viendront au fur et a mesure car en faite on tout du point de vu de notre cher maitre de potion...Pour les dialogues j'ai essayé de bien dire qui parlait et tout... J'espère que tu seras moins perdue lol ( j'ai l'impression de parler à ma prof de français lol ! t'es pa prof au moins ??? lol ) En tout merci pour tes conseils de pro. Une dernière chose vu que je ne savais pas reviewer je te dit tout de suite que j'adore tes fics !! Allez See you soon !

**SACRIFICE**

**ATTENTION PETIT CHANGEMENT DANS LE BESOIN DE LA FICTION JE REPREND LA FIC PENDANT LE REPAS JUSTE APRES L'ARRIVEE DE DUMBLEDORE. LA FIN DU PROLOGUE EST FAUSSE. MERCI BEAUCOUP.**

Severus essaya de ne pas se retourner, pour regarder son ennemi. Oui maintenant Draco Malfoy était son ennemi. Soit Harry lui appartenait, soit était à Severus. Ce dernier décida d'intégrer la conversation des jumeaux Weasley.

'Excusez-moi mais j'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière. Je croyais que vous aviez été renvoyé ?' demanda Severus

'Oui c'est vrai mais notre mère voulait absolument que l'on passe nos Aspics, et Dumbledore nous a proposer de les passer en candidat libre. Nous sommes là ce soir juste pour faire connaître notre magasin.' Répondit Fred

'Un magasin ?'

'Oui, grâce à un ami donateur on a pu monter notre entreprise. D'ailleurs s'il a besoin de quelque chose pour lui ça sera gratuit !' finit Georges

Severus en appris plus sur les Weasley et en conclu qu'il avait jugé trop vite, ce qui souvent le cas. !il s'était tromper sur le cas de Harry, et regrettait de s'être comporter comme il l'avait fait.

Notre ancien maître des potions était tombé amoureux de notre Survivant au début de l'année des quinze ans de celui-ci. Il avait changé, mûri. Il semblait plus heureux lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la maison de Black. Severus l'avait étudié, surveillé. Et pendant ce temps-là ses sentiments à son égard avait beaucoup changés.

Severus, l'interpella Harry, Dumbledore veut nous voir. Dépêche-toi.

Et il partit. Severus ne prit même pas la peine de prendre son dessert mon préféré ! Il abuse ! et suivit Harry. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant que nos compères montaient à la tour directorial.

Lemon !

La statut se déplaça pour laisser place à l'escalier de colimaçon qui les emmenèrent devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était assis dans son grand fauteuil et en désigna deux autres plus petit. Harry et Severus prirent place

Harry, j'ai bien considéré ta demande.

Oui.

Je pense qu'il serais préférable que tu le partage avec Mr Kirsh.

Bien. Mais il faut qu'il soit d'accord.

Mr Kirsh ? demanda Albus se tournant vers Severus

Si vous me disiez de quoi il s'agit je pourrais peut être dire mon opinion.

Albus et Harry se regardèrent et Harry prit la parole.

C'est simple Severus. J'ai demandé au Professeur si je pouvais avoir un appartement où je pourrais être seul. Il faut que tu choisisses entre le dortoir ou un appartement avec moi.

D'accord. Je veux partagé.

C'est d'accord professeur. Pouvez-vous nous indiquer l'endroit ? demanda Harry en se levant.

Les trois Gryffondor partirent hors du bureau et Albus les emmena devant un tableau représentant un homme couvert de sang et triste.

Voilà c'est ici. Le mot de passe est ''Sacrifice''. Vous pouvez utiliser tous ce que dispose cette endroit. Y compris la salle de Duel. Vous pourriez vous entraînés ! lança joyeusement le directeur.

Il laissa les deux étudiants devant leur futur appartement. Personne n'osait prononcer le mot de passe. De peur ? Personne ne le saura jamais. Severus prit son courage, laissé de côté, et alla se posté devant le tableau.

Sacrifice !

Passez jeunes hommes. Oh j'oubliait, prenez les choses comme elles viennent. On ne peut rien changer.

Après cette petite phrase à la Trelawney, les deux bruns rentrèrent dans le mur. Harry faillit rentré dans Severus, et allait lui crier dessus mais se stoppa lorsqu'il vit la décoration de la salle. Elle n'était pas au couleur des maisons mais plutôt un assortiments de toutes les couleur. On se sentait déjà à l'aise rien que la regarder. Harry s'avança et s'assis dans le canapé rouge bordeaux

Je sens que je vais me plaire, ici ! Et toi Severus ? demanda Harry Severus ?

Severus se tenait dans l'embrasure d'un porte. Harry ne le voyant pas bouger d'un cheveux, se releva et se poste derrière son ancien professeur. Il se retint à la taille de Severus lorsqu'il vit CA ! Eh oui notre cher Albus voulait jouer au entremetteur, il n'avait mis qu'un lit deux place.

Harry se retenant au nouveau l'entraîna en arrière. Severus et Harry tonbèrent à la renverse, et par réflexe Severus se retourna, passa un bras dans le dos d'Harry et amortissa sa chute avec son autre bras Il le tenait dans ses bras ; LUI. Il avait si proche qu'il avait qu'un envie, celle de l'embrasser. Il retint sa bouche mais sa verge qui durcissait à vu d'œil..

Harry ! Harry ! Arrête de penser ! Il est mignon ! NON ! Je peux l'embrasser ? NON ! fichu conscience ! JE NE FAIS QUE TE SAUVER ! me sauver de quoi ? de ça ? pensa Harry

Le Survivant passa les bras derrière le cour de son 'sauveur' sous le regard interrogatif de celui-ci et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. A partir du moment ou les deux bruns sentirent la bouche de l'autre leur yeux se ferlèrent immédiatement. Harry caressa les lèvres de sa langue et força le passage pour aller danser avec sa compagne. Severus se laissa faire trop heureux de pouvoir se faire embrasser par LUI !

Le baiser fut doux, laissant à l'autre la satisfaction de leur curiosité. Puis il devint plus langoureux puis énergique. Des gémissements firent leur apparitions et inconsciemment Severus commença à frotter son érection contre celle de Harry. Ce dernier répondait activement à ses avances mais bien vite l'ancien professeur reprit ses esprits. Il s'écarta et se releva puis fit de même avec Harry.

Il s'assit dans le canapé, fut rejoint par le brun. Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Personne ne savait quoi faire et dire. Severus prit encore une fois les devants, se tourna vers Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Ecoute. On ne devrait pas faire ça...

Je suis désolé. D'habitude je ne suis pas comme ça. Je suis moins rapide.

Oui... Tu ... Tu es ...gay ? demanda Severus en espérant que son bégayement soit réussi

Euh... Oui. Si tu préfère je peux dormir sur le canapé, si tu ne veux pas partagé un lit avec un homo. Rougit le Survivant.

Heu... ça ne me dérange pas. Je t'assure. J'ai confiance.

Le visage du Survivant s'illumina d'un sourire. Mais bien vite il reprit cet air qu'il arborait dans le train. Laissant interrogatif Severus.

Bon je vais me coucher. A demain.

Oui.

Severus n'alla pas tout de suite rejoindre son 'nouvel' ami ( ?). Il ne savait plus quoi faire mais surtout quoi dire. Devait-il lui dire ?

Devrais-je lui dire que je ne suis pas Severus Kirsh mais Snape sont détesté prof de potion. Que je ne suis pas en sécurité, que le Maître veut ma mort ? Que ma couverture est fichu ? Que je suis condamné à revivre mon adolescence ? Et surtout...surtout que je l'aime ? Oh Merlin aidez moi ! Que dois-je faire ? Envoie moi un signe, s'il te plait.

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il vit la forme de Potter dans le lit. Si fragile dans ce grand lit. Il se prépara pour aller au lit, c'est à dire un simple boxer. Et alla rejoindre sa dulcinée.

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire car il fallait passer par ceci avant d'aller de l'avant.

N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer une review pour me dire ce qui est bien ou mal... Je ne mord pas et ne griffe pas ! lol

See you soon Kelian


	3. Snape

Le monde d¹Harry Potter appartient à son auteur. Je ne suis qu¹une fan qui  
exprime ses idées en inventant des fictions.  
  
N¹hésitez pas, envoyez-moi un mail : kelianireland  
C¹est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents. Si vous avez des critiques  
bonnes ou mauvaises n¹hésitez pas en me laissant une review.  
J¹utiliserai les noms anglais.  
  
Rating : R Attention slash yaoi dans les prochains chapitres.  
  
C¹est un slash Harry/Severus  
  
Merci à ceux qui m¹ont reviewer et à ceux qui lisent cette fic. Voici les RAR

Onalurca : Happy que cela te plaise !

Drackyumi : Oui moi aussi je trouve que ça fait mieux ! voilà la suite

Dragounette : j'adore ta review !! lolEU... !!!! lol

Lisha : Désolé qi c'est pas toi qui n'as pas corrigé la fic mais j'avais beau me connecter pour te le dire mais tu étais touours absente ! dsl ! j'essayerai la prochaine fois !

Elehyn : Merci pour ta (longue) review. Elle fait 6KO ! lol ! Enfin merci bcp car en disait ce que tu di tu me donne des idées alors continue ! lol Je ne les pas relue car mon ordi est un peu faché ! lol Merci de me reviwer car ppour moi c'est un grand honneur !

Mimie : Merci ! Tu m'as remonté le moral dans ta review ! Merci bcp ! Et grace a toi je vais ptet faire deux autre fic ! MERCI BCP !!

Mirug : Merci pour ta review ! Dsl pour le retard. Normalement je poste tout les semain mais la petit ennuis technique ! lol

Wendy Malfoy : Tu vas avoir la répoonse a ta question !!

Alinecmb54 : J'espère que tu aimeras un peu plus ce chapitre là. Car tu ne m'as pas l'air convainque !

Sefadora Firewood : J'espère que je répond a quelque question ! lol en tout cas merci

Crackos : Merci bcp ! J'espère que ca te plait toujours autant !

Alicia D : t'inquiète tu auras bientôt le prologue... En phase d'écriture ! lol Merci... ma futur correct..

Vrit : Merci. On ma l'as déjà proposé et si j'ai besion de tes serviecs cela sera avec joie. Car mes chapitres sont écrit le week end sur ordi, donc il faut les corriger assez vite ! c'est pour ça ! Mais merci de t'avoir proposé !

Phoenix 5 Merci pour la correction. Je vais de la recevoir dons je poste ! lol En tout cas j'espère qu'il tas plu se chapitre ! ( scuz pour les FOTES !! lol)

**  
** **SACRIFICE**  
  
Severus se réveilla en entendant des cris qui se transformaient en   
hurlements. Il se tourna vers la source et vit Harry les mains sur sa  
cicatrice bougeant dans tous les sens tentant vainement d¹arrêter la  
douleur. Severus n¹avait jamais vu une crise comme celle-là et fit la  
première chose qui lui vint à l¹esprit, il le prit dans ses bras, lui parlant doucement. Le rassurant, ce qui porta ses fruit puisque le survivant s¹endormit dans les bras protecteurs.  
  
5h30  
  
Severus se réveilla encore une fois et regarda le réveil. Il ne pourrait  
pas se rendormir. Aujourd¹hui il avait cours. Eh oui finit les retards   
injustifiés ! Maintenant qu¹il était redevenu élève il ne pouvait se le  
permettre. Il se leva le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller son  
compagnon de lit et alla à la salle de bains. Il fit couler l¹eau de la  
douche, et une fois nu se dépêcha d¹y entrer. L¹eau chaude lui fit un  
massage des plus sympathique.  
  
' Shampoing tonifiant pour cheveux secs à la fleur de noix de coco. On  
va pouvoir essayer celui-ci vu que je n¹aurai plus à mettre cet infâme  
lotion de Gobelins qui pue ! Merci Albus de m¹avoir donné ce choix !  
  
Le shampoing puant devait le protéger de toute agression dangereuse des  
potions qu¹Albus lui demandait de faire et cela en grande quantité c¹est à  
dire tous les jours. Maintenant fini !  
  
Pour une fois et depuis bien longtemps, notre ancien maître des potions prit plaisir à se laver les cheveux. Il adorait le parfum qui se répandait dans la salle d¹eau, et pour bien y prendre plaisir il prit la   
mousse qu¹il avait sur les cheveux et se frotta énergiquement les mains.  
Quand il eut finit et la serviette autour de la taille. Il alla se poser sur le lit pour lire.  
  
7h00  
  
La première chose que vit Harry en se réveillant fut de voir une serviette  
blanche. Il regarda un peu plus bas et y vit deux longues jambes, et plus  
haut, un torse divinement bien formé ainsi que la tête de Severus, concentré sur un livre. Et il se prit à rougir.  
  
- « Bonjour Severus ! »  
  
- « Bonjour ! »  
  
- « Tu es levé depuis longtemps ? Je n¹ai rien entendu ! »  
  
- « Oui environ 1h30. Je suis assez silencieux quand je veux ! » lui dit Sev en souriant.  
  
- « Ah ! Tu aurais pu t¹habiller pendant que je dormais. Tu as besoin de mon autorisation ? »rigola Harry.  
  
Sev détourna le regard et rougit. Harry surprit se demandait bien pourquoi  
il réagissait comme ça. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche rapide. Severus n¹avait pas osé regarder son amour partir vers la salle de bains.  
  
Ne pas craquer Sev ! Ne pas craquer ! pensa fortement Severus.  
  
Harry revint dans le même uniforme que Sev, et regarda Severus qui le  
détaillait. Il posa ses yeux vert émeraude sur les yeux noirs et lui sourit.   
Severus lui répondit poliment. Il regarda la penderie puis sa serviette et  
reprit sa lecture comme si de rien n¹était. Harry fit le même parcours et  
comprit pourquoi son compagnon de chambre était toujours en serviette et non habillé.  
  
- « Tu veux que je te prête des affaires jusqu¹à la prochaine sortie à  
Hogsmeade ? »  
  
- « ... »  
  
- « Bon je prends ça pour un oui. Vu que tu fais à peu près ma taille ça devrait aller. Tiens ! »  
  
Harry lui jeta un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et pull noir. Il   
regarda un instant dans le placard sous l¹oeil de Severus et lui lança un slip, un boxer et un caleçon.  
  
- « T¹as le choix entre tout ça. T¹inquiètes pas il y a d¹autre couleurs ! »  
  
- « Je prends un boxer si ça ne te dérange pas. »  
  
- « Aucun problème. Tu sais tu aurais pu me le demander, je ne t¹aurais pas mangé, mais Albus aurait pu y penser ! Harry Potter habillant Severus Kirsh ! »  
  
Severus sourit et prit une grande decision en un quart de seconde. Il  
devait parler à Harry. S¹il devait lui dire son amour il sera Snape et non  
Kirsh !  
  
- « Harry je n¹ai pas envie de te mentir. Mais je ne suis pas celui que tu penses. Je me dois de te dire la vérité ! »  
  
- « Quelle vérité ? » demanda froidement Harry. « Tu as reçu un ordre de   
Dumbledore c¹est ça, hein ? Tu dois me protéger ! Pour ne pas que je tombe  
dans la dépression ! C¹est déjà fait ça ! Il ne comprends rien ce vieux fou   
! A moins que tu ne sois un mangemort ! Remarque je m¹en fous ! »  
  
- « Non Harry, je ne suis pas un envoyé de Dumbledore. Je suis en danger de mort. Si le Lord m¹attrape je suis mort. J¹ai 30 ans et je  
m¹appelle Severus. Je l¹ai espionné à son insu alors que je lui avait juré  
fidélité comme Malfoy père ! »  
  
- « Tu es comme Sev ! »  
  
- « Qui ? » demanda Severus intrigué et surpit, sachant qu¹on parlait de lui.  
  
- « Tu étais comme Sev, le professeur Snape. Il est mort pendant l¹été. Dumbledore ne nous l¹a pas dit clairement mais tout le monde a compris le message. Il avait une carapace impossible à casser. Il m¹impressionnait et je l'aimais bien contrairement à ce que pensait les autres ! »  
» Eh bien Potter je ne pensais que vous m¹aimiez à ce point ! » dit Sev, reprenant sa voix de Snape, sous l¹oeil ébahit de Harry.  
  
- « Tu ?? Vous ?? Snape ? » demanda Harry en colère mais heureux.  
  
- « Oui, Harry. C¹est moi. Mais c¹est un secret. Tu ne dois en parler à personne. Je veux que cela reste entre nous. Si jamais Jedusor l¹apprend, je suis un homme mort. »  
  
- « Bien. Mais comment dois-je me comporter avec vous ? » demanda poliment Harry  
  
- « Déjà tu me tutoies, je préfère » Sev lui fit un clin d¹oeil et Harry  
rougit, « tu te comporte normalement. Comme hier quoi ! Et Pardonne-moi te  
t¹avoir jugé trop vite, et de m¹être comporté comme je l¹ai fait. J¹ai  
appris à te connaître l¹année dernière Et je regrette mon comportement. »  
  
Harry était interdit devant les propos de son professeur. Il n¹aurait jamais cru qu¹il entendrait cela un jour. Et pourtant il ne dormait pas. Il le regarda et vit de la franchise et de la sincérité dans son regard. Il  
tendit sa main vers le brun et celui-ci la prit rapidement comme si sa vie  
en dépendait.  
  
- « Merci Harry. »  
  
- « De rien Sev ! »  
  
Dans la grande Salle, la distribution des emplois du temps faisait office de concours de grimaces. Encore une fois, le directeur avait réunis les   
Serpentards et les Gryffondors pour soi-disant unifier les élèves. Peine  
perdue puisque la moitié des Serpentard devenaient des mangemorts !  
  
A la table des Gryffondors, les discutions allaient bon train. Severus  
avait été rapidement intégré dans le trio et Dumbledore félicita son  
protégé de sa sociabilité ! Très facile à faire lorsque vous cachez votre  
identité sous une autre !  
  
- « Je me demande bien qui va remplacer Snape ! Pour trouver plus intelligent que lui il faut chercher ! En tout cas j¹espère que le nouveau sera plus cool et ne fera pas de favoritisme. »  
  
- « Ron ! » s¹écria Hermione. « Le professeur Snape était peu-être dur mais avec lui on apprenait. Imagines, si ton nouveau professeur nous laissait tout faire, tu imagines le désastre ? »  
  
- « Excusez-moi, mais c¹est qui ce Snape ? » demanda Kirsh.  
  
Pendant que Hermione et Ron expliquaient qui était Snape au nouveau, Harry pu remarquer qu¹il jouait parfaitement le rôle d¹un étranger. Il remarqua aussi que Sev avait un petit accent, léger mais mignon.  
A la fin de l¹explication, Kirsh ne croyait pas qu¹on pouvait le descendre  
comme cela. Il se promet de ne plus jamais être prof de potion. Trop  
écoeurant après ce que vous venez d¹entendre ! Il regarda Harry et le surprit à détourner le regard.  
  
- « Bon les gars ! Il faut y aller ! Cours avec nos amis de toujours en DADA ! » (AN défense contre les forces du mal)  
  
Severus détailla le Gryffondor pendant le chemin qui menait à la salle de  
cours. Il était fermé à toute conversation. Il se souvint de leur  
discussion du matin ; Pour ne pas que je tombe dans la dépression ! C¹est   
déjà fait ça Il s¹arrêta d¹un coup et le roux lui rentra dedans.  
  
- « Excuse moi Ron. Je s ..»  
  
- « Non c¹est bon ! Ça arrive à tout le monde ! »  
  
Les cours de DADA avait été repris par Lupin. Le cours était assez  
intéressant mais Sev s¹en fichait. Il examina Harry comme il le faisait l¹an passé. Lupin ne disait rien étant dans le secret. Mais tous deux furent surpris de ne pas voir Harry participer au cours et surtout de le voir partir en premier sans jeter un regard au professeur.  
  
- « Kirsh, restez un moment je vous prie. »  
  
Après le dernier élève parti, Lupin se tourna vers Severus.  
  
- « Severus que se passe-t-il ? » demanda inquiet le loup garou.  
  
- « Je ne sais pas Lupin. Tout ce que je peux dire c¹est qu¹il ne va pas bien, et je pense savoir de quoi il s¹agit. »  
  
- « Et ? »  
  
- « Que s¹est-il passé qui aurait pu le troubler à ce point ? »  
  
- « Merlin ! » s¹écria Lupin  
  
- « Oui, c¹est ça. Maintenant il va falloir le surveiller. Seul toi et moi. Essaye de lui parler ! Bon j¹y vais ou MacGonnagal va m¹arracher les tripes. »  
'  
  
- « Attends je te fais un mot ! »  
  
- « C¹est trop gentil ! » ironisa Sev.

- « Tu ne changeras pas hein ! »  
  
- « Chepa ! Salut ! »  
  
Sev courru jusqu¹à la salle de métamorphoses, où il ne vit pas la vieille  
MacGo mais un chat tigré.  
  
- « Bonjour professeur voici le mot du professeur Lupin. Pardonnez moi de ce retard. »  
  
En guise de réponse, le chat baissa la tête. Et indiqua de sa patte une  
place qui se trouvait à coté de Malfoy. Sev vit rouge mais se calma car le  
blond ne devait rien savoir. Il jeta un regard glacial au blond qui parut  
surpris mais le cacha bien derrière son regard polaire.  
  
Fin de chapitre. J¹espère qu¹il vous a plus. Si vous voulez la suite vous  
savez quoi faire ! Envoyez-moi des reviews !!  
  
See you soon, Kelian


	4. cours et pris sur le qui vive

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à son auteur. Je ne suis qu'une fan qui exprime ses idées en inventant des fictions.  
  
N'hésitez pas, envoyez-moi un mail : kelian ireland  
C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents. Si vous avez des critiques bonnes ou mauvaises, n'hésitez pas en me laissant une review.  
J'utiliserai les noms anglais.

Rating : R Attention slash yaoi dans les prochains chapitres.  
  
C¹est un slash Harry/Severus  
  
Merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewer et à ceux qui lisent cette fic. Voici les RAR :

Onalurca : Le délai était assez long pour te faire attendre ? lol j'espère que tu vas encore demander la suite !! lol

Alinemcb54 : Merci de reviewer quand même... triste tout de même que tu ne fais que aimer assez !

Mimie : T'as été malade j'espère ? lol... merci quand même. Pour les deux prochaine fic elles sont en cours d'écriture... eh oui... je peut te donner le premier titre ' Se faire adopter' !! voilà

Benane : LOL t'inkiète j'irai la lire. J'ai pas u beaucoup de temps à moi ces dernier temps, ce qui explique le retard... Merci mais je sais pas si c'est du talent que j'ai...

Sefadora FireWood : Oui, il y a une part de vérité dans ce que tu dis...

Snape Black Rose : La voilà ta suite !!! Quel impatience !!! lol

Wendy Malfoy : En faite si le dialogue est un peu c, c'est normal... je voulais que vous trouviez de qui il s'agissait ! c'est pas grave !! lol

MiRuG : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimes toujours ...

Phoenix 5 : Dls je ne t'ai pas pris pour la correction. Une autre fois peut être... en tout cas merci.

Vif d'Or : lol oui mais tu sais avec Dumby... on ne fais rien sauf se préparer à la guerre !! lol

Nardy : Merci merci bcp !! J'espère que tu as retenue tes actions ! lol !!!!!!!!!!

SACRIFICE 

Sev fit tout son possible pour ne pas regarder Malfoy pendant le cours de Métamorphose. Comment Harry pouvait coucher avec ça ? Certes il ne l'aimait pas mais quand même. Draco avait le droit de le toucher, de l'embrasser et Sev, rien. Juste le droit de dormir avec lui. Juste le droit de partager le lit avec lui. Il ne pouvait que le regarder et le consoler comme la nuit dernière.

Mais il devait rester ; il devait résister pour Harry. Oui Severus savait bien pourquoi le Survivant se comportait comme cela. Fuir. Il fuyait car la seule vue sur Lupin, lui faisait penser à lui. Un des maraudeurs. Sirius était parti. Trop vite laissant son filleul dans une dépression des plus claires.

« Monsieur Kirsh ? » appela le professeur MacGonnagal. « Pouvez-vous nous expliquer le principe de fonctionnement de la transformation humaine ? «

« Bien sur, professeur. » Severus jubilait. MacGo l'avait peut être coincé sur le sujet dans le passé mais là il savait tout. « La transformation humaine permet à l'homme de se transformer en animal. Il a alors une forme animagi qui lui est appropriée. Mais la transformation requiert beaucoup de magie, et peut ne pas réussir si la magie du sorcier n'est pas assez forte. »

« Merci, monsieur Kirsh. Dix points pour votre maison. »

Severus venait de clouer le bec à son ancienne collègue et en était très fier. Il se tourna vers Harry qui se trouvait à sa gauche quelques tables derrière et remarqua que celui-ci n'écoutait pas le cours. Il faut dire aussi qu'un cours tel que la Transfiguration était vraiment soûlant ; du point de vue de Severus.

Le professeur MacGonnagal leur fit copier plusieurs pages du livre, et c'est à ce moment là que Draco Malfoy décida de parler à Severus.

« Alors, Kirsh. Tes parents ne te manquent pas ? Il faut dire que tu as du courage pour supporter Potter. Tu es tombé bien bas. Si tu as accepté de me parler dans le train, tu aurais eu un futur tout tracé ! »

« Ecoutes Malfoy. Je ne te connais pas vraiment, mais je n'aime pas ta gueule, alors lâches-moi ! »

« Oh ! Et tu crois que j'ai peur ? Désolé de te le dire, Kirsh, mais même un troll fait plus peur de toi ! » rigola Malfoy

« Pourtant j'ai entendu dire que tu t'es enfui lors de ta retenue avec Harry dans la forêt interdite ! »

Je ne me suis pas enfui, je suis allé chercher ce monstre qui se croit professeur. »

« Mais bien sur. »

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Monsieur Kirsh ! » rappela le professeur. « Copier votre cours ! »

Le crissement des plumes reprit et la sonnerie retentit. Severus rangea ses affaires, et ne vit pas Harry s'approcher de Malfoy pour lui parler à l'oreille.

« Kirsh, grouille-toi j'ai faim ! » ordonna Harry

Sev suivi Harry, et entendit la voix du blond :

« Alors Kirsh. On obéit à son maître ? T'es un brave toutou, dis donc ! » ironisa le blond.

« Je préfère être un chien que d'être une fouine, Malfoy. D'ailleurs je n'aime pas les fouines. Alors prends garde, fouinasse ! »

Severus rejoignit Harry au bout du couloir où se trouvaient Ron et Hermione. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où le déjeuner les attendait. Il fut stupéfait. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que Ron pouvait être un aspirateur de nourriture. Il n'avait pas fait attention le soir du banquet mais là...

« Ron ! Prends ton temps au lieu de tout dévaster ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Mais je mange doucement là ! Tu m'énerves à toujours chercher la petite bête avec moi ! Pourquoi tu fais pas ça à Harry ! » s'énerva le roux.

« J'ai une théorie, Ron. Si elle te cherche, elle te trouve. Donc elle s'amuse. Et puis regarde là, elle est rouge comme une tomate ! Ça ne veut dire qu'une chose ! » dit Sev

« Ah bon et quoi ? » demanda le roux tout ouïe

« Bah c'est pas à moi de te le dire. Mais je pense que cela à avoir avec le cœur ! » termina l'ancien Serpentard.

Severus regarda le brun assis en face de lui. Il ne mangeait pas et ne buvait rien. Il déprimait de plus en plus.

« Je crois que tu avais faim ? » demanda Severus

« Ecoutes Sev, j'ai pas envie d'en parler. D'accord ? » répondit Harry

« Harry, je sais ce que tu as. Si tu veux parler, il faut que tu le fasses. Je suis là si tu veux. Enfin c'est toi qui vois ! »

« Tu sais que tu m'étonnes, Sev. Tu étais tellement différent avant et là... Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? »

« Je ... » Sev ne put s'empêcher de rougir « Je peux pas te le dire, Harry. Pas maintenant. »

« Un jour ? »

« Oui »

Harry souri et commença à manger un peu de frite. Severus regarda vers la table des professeurs et croisa les yeux du Loup-Garou. Il leva les yeux au ciel, disant que cela allait être dur. Dumbledore intercepta le message des deux hommes. Il regarda Severus et désigna Harry. Dumbledore soupira. Il ne parut pas aussi joyeux que d'habitude.

Les cours de l'après midi était d'un ennui pour Kirsh. Quand on a droit à 4 heures de Potion avancée alors que vous êtes Maître des potions, c'est de la cuisine à côté. Severus lisait un bouquin de métamorphose, lorsque le professeur le plus 'con' qu'il est eu vint le voir

« Mr Kirsh, peut on savoir ce que vous faîtes ? » demanda avec froideur 'professeur Viris

« Je lis »

« Et votre potion ? »

« Fini depuis 2h. Elle cuit. »

« Votre compte rendu ? »

« Fini depuis 2h. »

« Je vois... Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir averti ? »

« Car il n'y a prévenir personne »

« Vous vous croyez supérieur aux autres en prenant cet air, Kirsh ? » menaça Viris

« Non, pas du tout. Chacun a ses difficultés, moi aucune. Alors laissez moi » Severus reprit sa lecture comme si Viris n'était pas là.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec Kirsh. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue avec Rusard, demain soir. »

« Merci monsieur. Autre chose ? » Severus reprit une nouvelle fois sa lecture.

A côté de lui, se trouvait Harry. Celui-ci se retenait de rire car voir un maître de potions jeune casser un prof de potion était vraiment drôle.

« Sev ? Je voulais te demander...Tu pourrais m'aider en potion ? »

« Il y a aucun, problème Harry. Demande moi tout et je te le donnerais ! »

« Tout ? » demanda malicieusement Harry

« Je sais pas... Il faut voir si j'ai les réponses et les moyens... »

Le cours se termina, Harry et Sev partirent poser leurs sacs dans leur appartement lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur le Prince des Serpentard.

« Kirsh, Potter. »

« Malfoy » répliqua ce dernier

Rien. Il ne se passait rien. Aucune joute verbale, aucune bagarre. Severus fut surpris mais ne montra rien au Serpentard et attendit que celui disparaisse au coin du couloir.

« Pas de bagarre ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda le brun

« Malfoy et toi, vous vous disputiez tout le temps ! Pourquoi ce changement brutal ?! »

« Pourquoi ces questions, Severus. Tu cherches quelque chose, non ? »

« Non rien. Je veux juste savoir. »

Severus accéléra le pas et rentra dans le salon. Il posa ses affaires et alla directement dans la chambre. Il s'allongea et soupira. Harry, qui avait aussi posé son sac, regarda Severus sur le lit.

Il était mignon comme ça dans ses robes de gryffondor, ses cheveux qui n'étaient plus gras et ses yeux. Ses yeux qu'il aimait tant et pourtant...

« Tu viens ? On va manger ! » dit Harry

« Non »

« ... ? »

« Pas faim. Vas-y tout seul. »

« Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? » Aucune réponse. « Bon je te prendrais des sandwich. A t'aleur Sev ! »

Harry partit, Sev respira enfin. Ça lui avait pris tout d'un coup. Pourquoi en plein milieu dans couloir, il avait eu une érection ? Pourquoi ?

Sev n'en pouvait plus. Il avait chaud. Il enleva ses vêtements et resta en boxer. Il se mit sur le dos et se mit à penser à autre chose qu'à son Harry. Mais rien n'y faisait, plus il pensait à autre chose et plus il trouvait un rapport avec le brun.

Il commença doucement à se caresser le torse, allant torturer ses mamelons. Il avait froid de plaisir, des frissons se firent sentir et son autre main descendit le long de son ventre. Caressant les poils menant à sa douleur. Il enleva son boxer, et sa main caressa son membre durci.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir. Une main sur son membre et l'autre toujours sur ses mamelons, il grognait de plaisir. Il commença un long va et vient.

...........................

Harry partit de l'appartement, et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il souvint qu'il avait oublié un livre qu'il devait donner à Hermione. Il retourna sur ses pas. Il ne coura pas. Prenant son temps. Il tourna à droite au couloir et murmura le mot de passe et entra.

...........................

Severus augmenta ses va et vient. Il était rouge de chaleur et gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il passa son pouce sur son gland violacé. Une goutte de sperme vint lubrifier sa virilité. Il refit plusieurs fois le même geste, et sa main s'accéléra sur son membre.

Il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir ainsi que celle de la chambre. Il gémissait un nom qui était incompréhensible, et sa main s'accéléra encore. Il sentit les premières vagues de plaisir venir. Son sang battant dans sa verge. Il s'arqua dans un dernier va et vient et joui.

HARRY! Oh Harry...

Son sperme se déversa sur son ventre et commença à couler sur le matelas. Severus haletait. Il avait chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir si la fenêtre était ouverte et vit une paire d'yeux verts.

Harry.

Fin de chapitre ! J'espère que celui là vous a plus ! Et n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review !

See you soon, Kelian.


	5. réaction et confession

Le monde D'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement. Je suis qu'une fan qui exprime ses idées sur ce fabuleux site.

C'est ma première fic, alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgents. Si vous avez des critiques bonnes ou mauvaises n'hésitez pas à envoyer une review !

Je précise que j'utiliserais quelques noms anglais.

Rating : R et yaoi

Slash : Sev/Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin

Merci à ceux qui ont déjà laissés une petite note et voici donc les RAR :

Onalurca ; J'espère que le temps d'attente n'était pas trop long ! lol désolé pour le retard. Au fait tu n'avais pas l'intention de me tuer j'espère ! lol

Elehyn : Tiens te revoilà lol je croyais t'avoir semé ! Pour Ron je le vois un peu comme mon frère ! Il dévore tout sur son passage ! Si tu regarde la prologue, Sev voit que Harry a 'fait l'amour' avec Malfoy alors que lui non. Deplus on connaît les sentiments de Draco, tu vois ou je veux en venir ? En tout cas, je vous réserve bien des surprises !

Nardy : NE meure surtout PAS ! tu pourras plus mettre de review lol ! En tout cas je connais ton sentiments vis a vis de ces fins. Alors pour le plaisir, je pourrais ptet en mettre de temps en temps !

Benane : Merci pour tes compliments vis a vis de la fic et de moi mais je pense que j'ai beaucoup de talents. J'ai toujours des mauvaises note en rédaction ! lol JE peux bien t'en donner si tu veux... Si tu veux correspondre.. Aucun problème

Phoenix5 : A bon et quel est pour toi la réaction de Harry ? En tou cas merci

Snape Black Rose : N'oublie pas de lire lentement tu pourras profitez ! lol

Alinemcb54 : Dis tu n'aurais pas changé au sujet de la fic ? je croyais que tu aimais mais sans plus ? Bon voilà la suite

Vif d'Or : Tu le sauras au prochain chapitre ! je suis sadique ! lol oui Sev a une mauvaise dent contre le prof tu sauras pourquoi ! Bisous

WendyMalfoy : T'inquiète pas ! le chapitre est là, et Sev est toujours envie, et heureusement sinon la fic n'a plu de sens ! lol

Mimie : Merci en tout cas de revenir pour mettre un commentaire ! c'est gentil ! Je pense que tu ne m'as beaucoup retenue ! lol vu que le chapitre est là !

Merci a Lisha qui corrige ma fic

SACRIFICE

' **Son sperme se déversa sur son ventre et commença à couler sur le matelas. Severus haletait. Il avait chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir si la fenêtre était ouverte et vit une paire d'yeux verts.' **

Severus regardait les deux émeraudes et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en voyant celui qui l'aimait le voir ainsi. Recouvert de sa semence, nu sur un lit trop grand pour lui, et bien sur encore sous le coup de l'orgasme.

Harry ne pouvait pas détacher le regard de Severus, habillé dans son simple appareil. Il le détailla de la tête au pied et ne put qu'apprécier le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Son ancien professeur de potion, nu comme un ver devant lui, le fils de sa Némésis.

« Heu... Tu ne devais pas aller manger ? » balbutia Severus

« J'avais oublié un truc, et toi je croyais que t'avais pas faim ? »

« Je vois pas en quoi la nourriture vient faire ici ! »

« T'as raison »

« J'ai toujours raison. Tu devrais le savoir, non ? »

« Oh les Serpentard tous les mêmes ! » rigola Harry.

Severus passa outre le fait qu'il soit nu et mit sa rougeur de côté, et alla ouvrir la fenêtre qui était bien fermé. Il passa devant Harry qui le suivit du regard et alla se réfugier dans la douche pour éliminer toute cette saleté.

Harry prit le livre qu'il était venu chercher et repartit en direction de la Grande Salle et se refit un masque de neutralité. Arrivée devant les portes, il y trouva un certain Serpentard blond qui l'attendais.

« Tu en as mis du temps, Harry »

« Désolé, j'ai du aller chercher ça pour Hermione » il lui montra le livre. « Pourquoi tu m'attendais ? »

« Je voulais te demander quand nous... »

« Oh je vois... » Il réfléchit et lui lança avant d'ouvrir les portes, « ce soir dans mes appartements, ok ? »

Draco ne pu pas le temps de répondre que le Gryffondor était déjà partit à sa table. Il venait de donner le livre à Hermione que celle-ci demanda où était Severus

« Il ne se sentait pas très bien après les cours. Il a préféré rester dans nos appartements. Je lui rapportais des sandwichs. »

« Au fait, Harry. Pourquoi Dumbledore t'as t'il demandé de prendre Severus sous ton aile ? » demanda Ron

« Je sais pas. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander toi même demain. Peut être que c'est lui qu'il lui a demandé d'être avec le grand et magnifique Potter ! » ironisa Harry.

Le reste du repas se passa comme à l'habitude, mise à part que Harry ne cessait de regarder vers une certaine table. Draco Malfoy discutait avec Blaise Zabini, de tout et de rien, et pendant que celui-ci était en train de lui parler il tourna la tête pour rencontrer ceux de Potter. Il le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire avant de se retourner vers Blaise.

« Harry, ne me dis pas que tu mates Malfoy, là ! » dit Ron avec horreur

« Non, je ne mate pas, j'observe ! Grande différence ! » répondit Harry

Mais il avait menti. Oui Harry matait bien Malfoy, il faut dire que l'été fut assez long lorsqu'on ne peut pas profitez de quelqu'un. L'année dernière, Malfoy lui avait proposé un truc. Au lieu de se battre, ils pourraient baiser. Oui baiser. Pas d'amour. Rien.

Et Potter avait adoré ça. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on baise un Sang Pur. Harry dominait toujours, ne donnant jamais le change au Serpentard, et il s'en fichait. Le blond ne lui avait jamais demandé de faire échange et il se privait bien de lui demander son avis.

A la fin du repas, Harry monta rapidement rejoindre Severus. Arrivé devant le tableau il prononça le mot de passe et entra. Il chercha Severus et le trouva en peignoir, assis au bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'approcha Harry

« Mes devoirs. Tu devrais les faire aussi car les potions sont assez compliquées. Enfin pour toi. »

« Ouais, t'as raison, mais je vais prendre une douche. Tiens je t'ai ramené ça »

« Merci » Severus prit un des sandwichs et mordit dedans à pleines dents.

« Ta séance de travaux manuels a dû te crever pour que tu manges comme ça ! »

« Potter ! » grogna Severus

« Je vais sous la douche ! »

Ce fut un Harry et un Severus qui se coursaient tout en rigolant mais Harry eu le temps de se barricader dans la salle d'eau. Et Severus promit vengeance. Quand le brun eu finit, il rejoignit Sev et entreprit ses devoirs.

2 heures passèrent, et Harry arrivé aux potions ne comprenait rien et essaya vainement de regarder sur le parchemin du maître des potions.

« Au lieu de copier, pourquoi tu ne demandes pas ? » questionna Sev sans sortir de son parchemin de Sortilège

« Bah... Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« Mais si ! Je ne peux plus t'envoyer en retenue et t'enlever de points. »

« Non je peux vraiment pas ! »

« Je te fais peur c'est ça, hein ! » Severus avait dit ceci dans un murmure. Et du même ton « Je suis désolé. Mais j'ai changé. »

« Je préfère te le dire après... »

« Ok »

Severus entreprit donc d'expliquer l'art délicat de la fabrication des potions. Il ne lui expliqua que le sujet traité, et que si Harry le voulait ils poursuivraient son ré apprentissage le week-end. Harry comprit assez vite au grand étonnement de Severus. Et ce dernier se surprit à penser que le fils de sa Nénémis avait peut être un don pour les potions. Il était déjà tard, et Harry proposa d'aller se coucher. Sev accepta et se glissa dans les draps frissonnant de froid. Harry l'avait rejoint et la lumière s'éteignit les laissant dans le noir. Severus voulant savoir pourquoi le gryffondor ne voulait pas lui demander de l'aide brisa le silence.

« Harry ? »

« Oui »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me demander de l'aide ? »

« Je préfère pas te le dire. »

« Pourquoi ? T'as peur de quelque chose ? »

« Un peu... Je ne connais pas tes réactions ! » se défendit Harry

« Allez dis moi ! »

« Je... Je suis bizarre quand tu es avec moi. »

« Comment ça »

« Tu... Je ba... Non laisse tomber ! »

« Non Harry ! Tu as commencé tu finis ! »

« Jebandeàchaquefoisquejeteparle »

« Oh je vois... »

Severus se tourna vers le corps de son voisin et s'approcha de lui.

Fin de chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant et n'oubliez de mettre une petite ou une grande review ! Thanks

See you soon, Kelian


	6. Sirius

Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais a J.K.R. Je ne suis qu'un fan qui écrit ses idées...

C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent, et laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

J'utilise les noms anglais.

Rating : R et yaoi

Slash : Harry/Sev

Merci à ceux qui ont déjà laissé une petite note, voici les review! :

Onalurca : Merci pour ta review et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant. J'espère que je te fais bien languir entre les chapitres... lol

Alinemcb54 : Je suis bien contente que tu es changé d'avis sur ma fic. Tu me servais de but, je voulais absolument te faire changer d'avis sur l'histoire ! lol. Ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi je ne fais que d'en lire. Même si j'ai été privé d'ordi pendant quelque jour !lol

Sefadora Firewood : Je viens de relire tout les chapitres sur ff ?net et je n'est pas mis que Harry donnait rendez vous a Draco. Justement il arrive le rendez vous. A moins que j'ai mal lu... Dis moi où j'ai marqué cela ! stp J'ai juste mis que Harry parlais à l'oreille de Draco mais c'est tout !

Benane : lol j'adore faire languir... Mais bon là c'est pas de ma faute. msn ne marchait plus donc obliger de tout virer de l'ordi... En tout cas le voilà le chapitre sue tu attendais !!

Aurelia : Tiens ? Tu viens d'arriver ! Coucou. Merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas il se passera quelque chose entre Harry et Sev mais peut être pas maintenant... suspense

Phoenix5 : Je crois que tu t'attendais à cette fin, c'est pour ça que tu n'est pas étonnée, non ? Enfin voilà la suite et pour la fin.... Bah tu verras comment cela se finit ! lol

Nardy : Ne t'inquiète pas je ne ferais pas un trio car je ne vois pas un blond entre deux bruns !! lol Je pense qu'il passera après le brun... Tu as de la chance je te donne des infos !! Tu m'espionnes c'est ça, hein ! lol

Mimie : Alors as-tu fais ta crise d'injuste injustifiée ? lol si tu aimes tant ma fic tu ne seras pas déçue !

Snape Black Rose : j'avais envie d'arrêter là, na !! C'est moi l'auteur, na ! Mais je suis gentille alors je te donne cette suite que tut me réclames !!

Wendy Malfoy :lol j'adore faire du mal eux lecteurs et lectrices !! sadic ? Non quoique ! ?

Vif d'Or : Je fais ce que je veux (avec mes cheveux) lol oui je verrais. Mais j'ai un pb pour Draco...enfin je vais voir !

Merci à Lisha qui corrige ma fic.

SACRIFICE

'**Severus se tourna vers le corps de son voisin et s'approcha de lui.'**

'Et là, tu bandes ?' demanda doucement Severus

Harry avala difficilement sa salive et souffla un faible oui. Severus sourit, se pencha sur l'oreille du brun pour lui souffler mot quand un coup fut frappé à la porte. Severus regarda le gryffondor et celui-ci leva les épaules.

Severus se dirigea alors vers la porte d'un pas rageur. Il aurait pu avoir Harry, et non il fallait qu'il soit déranger ! On ne dérange pas un Snape de cette manière ! Il ouvrit la porte et tomber nez à nez avec Hermione et Ron.

'On ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?' demanda la jeune femme.

'Non ! Rentrez !' lança Harry depuis le bureau remplit de devoir.

Hermione et Ron rentrèrent donc et la jeune femme fut surprise de voir Harry travailler autant.

'Dis-moi, Severus tu as réussi à faire travailler Harry ou c'est un illusion ?'

'Non, Hermione, tu ne rêves pas. Severus m'a aidé en potion et je lui dois une fière chandelle car je comprends tout !'

'Il suffit de changer de prof !' rigola le roux. 'Chapeau Severus, car personne n'a réussi à lui faire aimer les potions !'

'Arrêtes Ron. J'ai toujours aimé les potions. C'est juste que je n'avais pas ' la science subtile de l'art de la préparation des potions' !' ironisa le brun

'En tout cas, tu as une bonne mémoire. Cela te servira pour l'année prochaine pour les Aspics ! Il faut tout réviser et c'est quand même assez dur !'

Severus qui était resté silencieux depuis le début posa tout de même une question à Hermione.

'Ne me dis pas que tu révises déjà !'

'Si, pourquoi ? C'est important d'avoir ses Aspic's car...'

'C'est ça qui nous donneras du travail à la fin de nos études !' termina Ron. 'On le connaît par cœur ton serment, Herm' !'

Hermione lui tira la langue et ses amis rigolèrent à ce geste si enfantin. Severus regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait bien avec le trio gryffondorien. Il fallait bien croire à l'impossible car tout avait commencé avec l'amour qu'il avait pour Harry.

La-Miss-je-sais-tout pouvait être sympathique et rigolote. Et le rouquin pouvait être sympa. Mais il comprenait pourquoi il y avait cette haine entre le prince de Gryfondor et celui de Serpentard. Malfoy n'était qu'un homme aveuglé par son père. Et c'est cela qui le perdra.

' Severus ça va ? ' demanda Hermione

'Oui, pourquoi cette question ?'

' Tu avais l'air de ne pas être là !'

'C'est rien, je...'

'Apprends à ne jamais te justifier auprès d'elle. Elle te posera plein de questions. Conseil d'amis !' lui dit Ron en le tapant sur l'épaule ce qui fit sourire les deux bruns présents.

Les deux préfets partirent prétextant une ronde. Mais Severus voyait bien que ses deux-là s'étaient rapproché considérablement. Son petit message à du se faire entendre lors du repas du midi.

' Sev je sors.'

' Pas de problème.'

Severus le regarda partirent et se demandait bien où il pouvait aller. Il espérait qu'il n'irait pas voir ce foutu Serpentard.

POV de Harry

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi je n'ais pas arrêté de le regarder pendant la soirée ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que je suis près de lui mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure ? Et ces érections venant quand bon leurs semble ! Que m'arrive-t-il bon sang ! Beaucoup de questions sans réponses.

Je me dirige vers la tour d'astronomie, là où je peux voir celui qui m'a laissé seul. Voir son étoile qui me guide mais qui me fait mal à chaque fois que je l'aperçois.

'Sirius. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seul ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu meures ? Pourquoi ! Depuis ta mort, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi et chaque jour je m'enfonce un peu plus.

Je n'ai plus le goût de vivre. Tout me fait penser à toi. Snape est mort aussi pour laisser place à Kirsh. Même Remus n'est plus là, pour moi. Il s'éloigne au fur et à mesure. Il me laisse seul comme tout le monde. Ils me laissent tous descendre doucement vers le fond. Peut être que Sev pourrais m'aider. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Et tu n'es pas là pour me guider, me dire quoi faire.

J'ai mal, Sirius. Mal d'avoir perdu celui qui remplaçait le père qui m'a quitté trop tôt. Mal d'avoir perdu un confident. Mal d'avoir perdu celui qui savait le passé. Mal au cœur. Mal car tu n'es plus là.

Tu me manques, Sirius. Tes conneries me manquent. Même tes disputes avec Sev, me manque. Sirius si tu m'entends aide-moi, guide-moi !'

J'avais crié ses deux appels à l'aide, alors que je me laisse doucement glisser à terre contre la pierre froide. Je laisse mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Plus de carapace la nuit. Personne ne doit savoir. Personne.

Mais je me trompe. Je sens une présence à côté de moi, et je ne lève pas les yeux, mais mon corps et m'appuie sur la balustrade laissant mon regard errer dans le vide. Les mains de la personne passe autour de ma taille. Malfoy.

Il n'y a que lui qui me serre contre lui de cette façon. Si possessivement. Je sais qu'il n'a pas suivi notre engagement. Il est tombé dans l'amour. Il m'aime, moi pas. Rien ne m'attire chez lui et pourtant j'arrive à bander quand il est là.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Mes larmes ont disparue et je le regarde. Il n'a pas son masque malfoyien et je le préfère avec. Je n'aime pas quand il me regarde de cette façon si amoureusement.

Pour arrêter ce regard, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et ses yeux se ferment tous seuls alors que les miens restent ouverts. J'ouvre les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser, et je sens sa langue jouant avec la mienne. Il gémit et se colle un peu plus à moi.

Je romps le baiser et le sers contre moi. Et porte ma bouche à son oreille.

' Demain 2 étage. Le tableau d'un homme triste couvert de sang. Le mot de passe est Sacrifice. 20h.'

' Et Kirsh ?'

'Retenue avec Rusard.'

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et redescend à l'appartement. J'ai mal de faire ça dans le dos de Sev. Même si je sais que je l'excite... Serais-t-il amoureux de moi ? Et pourquoi j'ai les mêmes réactions que l'année dernière pendant les cours de potions ? Serais-je moi aussi amoureux de lui ?

'Sacrifice'

Tout est éteint. Il doit dormir. Je devrais faire pareil. Parler à Sirius m'a épuisé. Je me déshabille jusqu'à mon boxer et je me glisse dans les draps où je m'endors aussitôt.

Harry se trouve dans une prairie. Une masse noire accourt vers lui et s'aperçoit que c'est un chien. Noir. Sirius. Le chien se rapproche de plus en plus et se transforme en Black.

Sirius ! cria Harry en se blottissant dans les bras de son parrain.

Harry.

Il ne dit mots pour profiter de son filleul. Mais rouvrit la bouche et serra davantage Harry.

Harry, il faut que tu remontes la pente. Il ne faut pas de laisser aller ! Je te surveille de là-haut et quand tu es venu écumer ta rage sur la tour. Je n'ai pas pu résister et je suis accouru. Je serais toujours avec toi, Harry. Mais ne te laisse pas mourir. Voldemort va le savoir et retournera ça contre toi !

J'ai vu que Snape t'avais proposé de parler. Eh ben fais-le ! Même si je ne l'aime pas beaucoup il a raison. Tu dois parler. Il t'aime. Il n'ose pas te le dire car pour lui tu es à Malfoy. Ecoutes ton cœur, Harry.

Sirius, pourquoi tu disparais ?

Je dois partir Harry. N'oublie pas je serais toujours là, il désigna le cœur, je t'aime Harry ne l'oublie pas.

Sirius ! T'en vas pas ! Sirius !!

Je sens des bras autour de moi. Je transpire. Des mots doux. Cela fait du bien. Quelqu'un pense à moi. Mes yeux se referment et je replonge dans mon sommeil, sans Sirius.

Je me réveille, et essaye de bouger. Peine perdue, je suis fermement tenu par deux bras puissant. Je tourne la tête et rencontre deux iris noirs. Sev.

'Bonjour !'

'Bonjour, Harry'

'Pourquoi je suis dans tes bras?' demande-je

' Tu n'arrêtais pas d'appeler Sirius, et tu bougeais dans tout les sens. Je t'ai pris dans les bras et je t'ai bercé.'

'Merci, Sev.' Ses deux iris m'ensorcelaient et inconsciemment mon visage se rapprochait du sien. Je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres. ' Sirius avait raison.'

'Quoi ?'

' Heu rien. Désolé.' Je regarde l'heure et m'aperçois qu'il est 7h30. Les cours commencent dans ½ heures et personne n'est près. ' Il faut qu'on s'habille autrement on va être en retard.'

Fin du POV

La journée passa à une allure folle, et durant le dîner du soir, Harry ne cessa pas de regarder vers la table des Serpentard ce qui énerva l'ancien professeur qui savait ce qui allait se passer.

20H. Severus quitta Harry et l'appartement pour aller faire sa retenue avec Rusard. Il n'était pas tout seul. Une Serdaigle était aussi présente. Sarah et lui s'entendirent très bien.

Au même moment. Draco venait de voir Kirsh sortir du portrait et alla prononcer le mot de passe. Il passa le portrait et vit Harry lisant sur le canapé.

' Bonsoir Draco.'

'Bonsoir Harry.' Il s'approcha de son amant et regarda le livre.' Que lis-tu ?'

' L'art des potions, niveau 8'

' Tu t'intéresse aux potions maintenant ?'

' Cela te dérange ?'

'Non'

' Bon la chambre est là. Viens.'

Draco suivit Harry dans la chambre.

Voilà le chapitre est fini ! Il vous a plus ? Vous êtes énervé par la fin ? Mettez une petite review pour venir me menacer !

See you soon, Kelian.


	7. retenue chamboulé

Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais a J.K.R. Je ne suis qu'un fan qui écrit ses idées...

C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent, et laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

J'ai changé la mise en page. Les dialogues sont en italique et le récit en gras. Je pense que c'est mieux pour la lecture de la fic. Voilà !

J'utilise les noms anglais.

Rating : R et yaoi

Slash : Harry/Sev

Merci à ceux qui ont déjà laissé une petite note, voici les review! :

Alinemcb54 : Tu n'as pas pleuré, au moins ? Je savais si c'était émouvant... IL faut que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour te remplacer ! lol

Onarluca : Je pense que tu vas apprécier la fin. Et je fais aussi vite que possible pour le prochain chapitre

Mimie : Oui je sais celui-là es plus long que les autres. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant

Sefadora Firewood : Merci ! Je crois que j'ai du zapper cette partie... enfin je vais rattraper le coups dans le prochain chapitre. Enfin essayez !lol

Snape Black Rose : Eh !! il faut pas me fouetter!! Je suis gentille moi ! voilà la suite !

Wendy Malfoy : On est là, nous ! Faut pas être triste ! Ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas fini pour nos (futures) tourtereaux !! Suspense....

Phoenix5 : Va voir la fin d'abord avant de lire ! lol non je déconne ! la fin est normale ! Mais oui il va y avoir une prise de concience de Harry dès ce chapitre. Juste un mot, pauvre Sev !

Laumie :Bienvenue ! Je t'es fait assez poiroté ?? lol voilà la suite !

Vif d'or : Non Sev n'a rien vu mais tu vas voir comment cela va se passer...

SACRIFICE

' **Draco suivit Harry dans la chambre.'**

**20h05**

Severus et Sarah attendaient leurs punitions devant le bureau de Rusard que celui-ci veuille bien sortir de son 'trou'. Quand il sortit Severus ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à ses anciennes études. Que de blagues pour ce Cracmol !

**- **_Dommage qu'on ne fais plus les punitions d'autrefois !'_** maugréa le vieil homme. **_'Les chaînes et les cachots au moins faisaient réfléchir les élèves ! Mais bon... Venez ! Vous allez nettoyez le couloir du deuxième étage_**.'**

_- Mais ce n'est pas aux Elfes de Maison de faire ce travail ?'_** demanda Sarah**

_- Si, mais pour votre punition vous le ferez, à moins que vous ne soyez tentés par les chaînes ?'_** répondit le concierge.**

_- Si j'étais toi, je ne n'essayerais pas de marchandez avec ça ! Il n'est pas très sociable ; surtout envers les sorciers !'_** chuchota Severus à l'attention de Sarah. **

**Sarah ria et regarda le jeune homme. Il faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle, avait les cheveux noir tout comme ses yeux. Il avait la peau un peu halée lui donnant un air mystérieux. **

**Severus détailla la jeune femme qui partageait sa retenue avec lui. Elle était plus petite que lui, avait des yeux bleus des cheveux auburn, une couleur de peau qui se situait entre le halée et le pâle. Elle était pas mal pour une fille. Mais pas aussi belle que son Harry. **

_Voici les sceau et les brosses !_** dit le cracmol de sa voix cassée. **_L'usage de la magie est bien sur interdit ! Vous avez une heure ! _**Puis il laissa les deux élèves au beau milieu du couloir. **

_Mais il malade ! Il est immense ce couloir ! Il se rend pas compte ou quoi ?!_

_Laisse tomber ! Vous mieux se mettent au travail dès maintenant ! _

_Au fait pourquoi tu es ici ? _

_On va dire que j'ai rabaisser un prof qui n'avait pas ça place ici !_

_Je présume que c'est le professeur Lupin, non ? Personne ne l'aime ici ! _

_Non pourquoi tu dis ça ? _

_Comme ça. Mais si ce n'est pas lui qui est-ce ?_

_Viris. _

_Oh ! Je n'aime pas cet homme ! Il se prend pour quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas ! Et il pense que passer après le temps de Snape tout le monde va l'adorer alors que presque tout le monde regrette ce dernier ! _

_Tu l'aimais bien, ce Snape à ce que je vois !_

_Oui, ça allait ! Quand tu le regardais vraiment, tu pouvais voir qu'il n'était pas méchant, juste juste !_

_Oui je vois ! rigola Sev. _

_Dommage que tu ne l'ai pas connu. _

_Si je le connais par les paroles des autres étudiants ! _**Severus avait répondu tout en frottant avec vivacité et concentration sur le sol poussiéreux. **

HUM. OH OUI 

_Tu as entendu ? questionna Sarah_

_Quoi ? _

_Tu n'as rien entendu, vraiment rien ?_

_Bah non ! _

_J'ai du rêver alors ! _

**Sarah se remit au travail, oubliant le 'bruit' qu'elle venait ' d'entendre'. Il avait déjà bien avancé dans leur travail qu'un deuxième bruit se fit entendre. **

**Crac. BOUM ! **

_Oh Oui ! Continue ! T'arrêtes pas !_

**Sarah s'arrêta et tourna son regard vers Kirsh et vit que lui aussi avait entendu. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui demanda**

_T'as entendu cette fois, hein ? _

_Oui, _**souffla Sev**

_Tu sais qui c'est ? _

... _non. Je connais pas tout le monde._

_J'oubliais que tu étais nouveau._

**Mais Severus avait bien reconnu, cette voix. Une voix de garçon. Une voix qui ne faisait que crier du plaisir. Malfoy. Severus se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait tout près de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Harry et une colère noire vint s'emparer de lui. Il se releva et marcha à grandes enjambées vers le tableau.**

**Entrouvert. Le tableau n'est pas fermé. Voilà donc par où passait le bruit ! Il le poussa légèrement et y passa suivit de Sarah. Il se retourna pour lui faire face.**

_Je n'aime pas resté seule dans le noir. _**Murmura-t-elle. **

**Severus hocha la tête mais lui demanda de rester là. Il s'approcha de la chambre porte ouverte et s'arrêta net.**

_20h05_

Draco venait à peine de mettre les pieds dans la chambre, que Harry se déshabillait déjà.

_Pas de préli ? _

_J'ai peut être le droit de prendre un douche avant, non ?_

_Oh oui bien sur. _

_Prends tes aises. Mais ne fouilles pas ! _

Harry entra dans la douche. Pourquoi avait-il cette douche maintenant alors qu'il pouvait la prendre bien avant l'arrivée de Malfoy. Chercherait -il à repousser ce qu'il allait faire avec le blond ?

Il prit son temps pour se laver, se fichant que Malfoy s'emmerde. Il se décida de sortir et alla dans la chambre, et ne vit personne sur le lit. D'habitude il se met toujours sur lit ! Il regarda autour de lui et le trouva.

Malfoy se tenait devant un poster de Quidditch , nu. Le brun fit un bruit pour faire remarquer sa présence et Malfoy se retourna.

POV de Draco

Bandant. Harry est tout simplement bandant. Je sens déjà ma verge se durcir alors qu'il ne porte que cette serviette. Je m'approche de lui, et je durcis encore. Ce qu'il peut être beau, comme ça à la sortie de la douche.

Je t'aime tant ,Harry.

J'approche mon visage du tien, et pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Miel. Tes lèvres ont un goût de miel, délicieux. Ma langue cherche impatiemment la tienne.

Je sens que tu commences à réagir. Tes mains sur mon dos me font frissonner comme jamais, puis tu les descends vers mes fesses. Je sais ce que tu vas faire. Ça y est tu commences à les masser.

_Hum ..._ je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Tes mains sont des déesses, Harry.

Tu quittes ma bouche pour mon cou. Vas-y laisse ta trace qui diras que je t'appartiens mais tu ne fais que des bisous. Je sens que tu me portes mais où ? De la douceur. Un lit. Tu t'allonges sur moi et je me frotte à cette serviette rappeuse tout en sentant ton érection.

Je n'en puis plus et tire sur ton seul habit. Je ne puis retenir un gémissement et toi non plus.

_Oh.. Harry_

_Hum_

J'adore quand tu gémis. Ta bouche descend le long de mon torse, n'oubliant pas de me faire crier en touchant mes tétons dressés

_Harry..._ murmurais-je

Et tu continue ta quête, toujours plus bas. Tu embrasses l'intérieur de mes cuisses sans touché mon mal. Prends-le Harry ! Prends-le !

Tu as entendre mon cri car ta langue vint enfin le lécher de toute sa longueur et je goutte déjà tellement le plaisir est bon. Et tu le prends enfin tout entier je peux pas me retenir

_HUM ! OH OUI !_

Ta langue et tes lèvres font vite monté en moi, la sève. Et j'explose te retirant au dernier moment.

Tu reviens m'embrasser, et je sens ma verge se redurcir. J'ai tellement envie de toi, Harry... Tu es si beau ...

Tu me retournes et enfonces deux doigts en moi. Je suis encore sous le coup de mon premier orgasme et tes doigts sont les bienvenues. Tu les retires signe que je dois être près, et je suis déjà impatient.

Tu me pénètres et commences déjà des va et vient.

_OH OUI ! CONTINUE ! T'ARRETE PAS !_

J'entends des bruits de pas mais les oublies et n'arrêtes pas de gémir.

_Harry... Je vais venir ..._

_Alors viens..._

_Non.. toi d'abord_

Je sens que tu accélères et me masturbe en même temps. Je peux pas me retenir et dans un long spasme je me libère sur mon ventre et les draps.

_Harry !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Je sens que tu viens aussi.

_sev..._ murmura le brun

Je lève mes yeux pour voir Kirsh. Il a l'air choqué, non écoeuré ! Tant mieux pour toi !

Je me rends compte que tu as prononcé le prénom de Snape. Toujours lui. Il est mort ! Merde !

Fin de POV

Severus resta figé devant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Malfoy et Potter en train de baiser. Le blond gémit comme un pute alors que Harry reste silencieux.

Le blond éjacule en criant le nom de son amour, et voit Harry les yeux fermés prononcé un nom. Mais pas Draco, Sev... Silencieux. Malfoy lèves les yeux et regarda Kirsh avec supériorité malgré sa position de soumis.

Harry ouvre les yeux et rencontre les irise de Severus. Honte. Il n'aurait jamais du. Il aurait du écouter sa conscience et ne pas donner rendez-vous à Malfoy. IL n'aurais jamais du. Il se retire du Serpentard baissant les yeux devant son ancien professeur.

Malfoy se relève, jette un sort de propreté sur lui et se rhabille. Il contourne le lit embrasse Harry qui reste de marbre fixant de nouveau Severus. Puis le blond repart comme si de rien était. Il passe devant le second brun, et le pousse légèrement et souri à la jeune Sarah.

Harry est toujours nu dans la chambre que Sev s'empresse de fermer.

_Alors ? Avec qui le tombeur de Serpentard couchait ? _

_Personne. Oublie-ça, s'il te plait. _

_D'accord._

Severus sortit dans le couloir, regarde si personne n'est là, et d'un geste de la main, il lava parfaitement le couloir.

_Je vais te reconduire à ta salle commune, si tu veux. _

_Merci. Je suis à Serdaigle. _

_Eh bien allons-y. _

Severus referma le portrait et reconduit la jeune Sarah. Arrivé devant le passage secret, Sarah s'arrêta et se retourna vers Severus.

_Voilà on est arrivé. _

_Oui. _

_On pourra se revoir ? _

_Oui, bien sur !_

_Merci. Alors bonne nuit. _

_Bonne nuit, Sarah. _

Celle-ci sourit et disparue derrière le passage. Il remonta en quatrième vitesse dans l'appartement et ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre. Harry se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux resserrés par ses bras avec sa tête par dessus.

Severus ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aurait tant voulu s'approché de lui mais son regard tomba sur lit. Du sperme. Ce n'était pas le sien, et ça il ne le permettait pas !

_A l'avenir, Potter, évitez soigneusement de baiser sur mon lit avec quelqu'un d'autre,_ siffla-t-il d'une voix froide voire glaciale.

Harry redoubla ses sanglots en entendant cette voix, qui lui rappelais tant de souvenir mais aussi la perte (peut être) de l'être qu'il l'aimait. Il avait tout foutu en l'air ! Lui qui avait réussi à dire oui à ses sentiments envers Severus. Il a fallu qu'il détruise le seul espoir qu'il avait avec Sev. Quel crétin il était !

Severus se posa dans le salon et ne fit rien pour retenir les larmes qui coulaient à présents sur son visage. Il avait tout perdu. Il n'avait pu se retenir de dire ses mots qui font mal, et pourtant il avait dit la vérité.

C'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore choisit pour venir passer les deux Gryffondor. Dès qu'il entra, il comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il rentra dans la chambre, et sentit l'odeur de sperme. Il vit Harry refermé sur lui-même.

Tu n'as pas mesuré l'ampleur de tes actes car pour faire pleurer Severus il faut y aller fort

Il s'approcha de Harry et lui tendit des vêtements et lui demanda de venir le rejoindre dans le salon quand il sera près. Puis le directeur alla voir son protégé.

_Severus. _

_Albus. _

_Qu'y a-t-il ? _

_Rien. Je veux juste revenir Snape. _

_Pourquoi ? Tu risques de mourir. _

_S'il vous plait ! La mort est préférable alors car je ne supporterais pas de mourir à petit feu... _

_C'est Harry, c'est ça_ ? soupira Albus.

_Oui, c'est Harry._

Harry arriva à ce moment-là. Il se dirigea vers le fauteuil face à Severus qui regardait le sol. Il y vit des larmes. Alors oui, il avait bien gâché sa chance à le maitre des potions.

_Severus, Harry. Je sais que ce qui est arrivé ce soir est un coup bas pour vous deux. _

_Comment voulez vous le regarder sans le voir avec lui !?_

_Je voulais pas..._ souffla Harry. _Je voulais pas._

_Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ! _cria Severus.

_Je sais pas. _

_Harry, dis-nous pourquoi tu ne voulais pas_. Réconforta Albus.

Harry regarda Severus dans les yeux.

_Quand je suis sorti hier, je suis allé à la tour et Malfoy est venu. Je lui ai donné un rendez-vous, mais sur le chemin j'ai eu mal au cœur. Car je ne voulais te blesser, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Et puis il est arrivé et je me suis sous la douche et j'y suis resté le plus longtemps possoble. Je ne voulais pas. Et puis quand je suis sorti il était encore là, et nu. Je n'ai pas pu résister. _

_Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi avec lui, Harry ?_ demanda Severus

_Ça a commencé l'année dernière. Il a proposé un marché. On ne s'insulte plus mais on couche pour faire évacuer la haine qu'on a envers l'autre. On ne devait pas tomber amoureux, mais il n'a pas tenu. Et depuis ..._

... _il est possessif. _

_Oui._

Albus qui n'avais pas dit mot jusque là, prit tout de même la parole.

_Je vais dire au professeur de ne plus te mettre avec M. Malfoy mais avec Severus. Cela vous conviez ?_

_Bon, on va dire que c'est oui. Je vous laisse. Bonne nuit les enfants et n'oubliez pas la nuit porte conseil._

Albus partit, Severus fit apparaître lit, coussin et couverture dans le salon, sous les yeux de Harry. Il finit par se coucher. Les lumières s'éteignit. Harry ne bougea pas. Espérant un signe mais rien.

Une heure passa. Severus ne dormait toujours pas. Ce qu'avait dit Harry le travaillait et il avait pas oubliez que celui-ci avait prononcé son surnom. Sev.

_Harry ?_

_Oui ?!_

_Viens._

LE brun ne se fit pas priez et vint se blottir dans les bras de Severus et les larmes coulèrent une fois de plus. Severus resserra ses bras sur le corps de Harry et le berça doucement. Après un moment, il parla sans parler avec son cerveau.

Je te pardonne, Harry, car je t'aime aussi.

Harry ne fit aucun geste et Sev comprit que Harry s'était endormi.

Voilà c'est fini ! Mettez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Pour une fois je n'ai pas fini en queue de poisson !

See you soon, Kelian.


	8. sentiment

Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais tout est J.K.R

Ceci est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents et n'oubliez pas de mettre une review pour metre vos commentaires ! Merci

Rating : R et yaoi

Slash : Harry/Sev

Merci à ceux qui ont déjà laissé une petite note voici les reviews !

Mimie : Merci pour ta review. J'aime bien faire poireauter les gens : lol Harry sera beaucoup perdu dans cette fic. Normal quand on va voir ce qui va lui arriver ! ;-)

Onarluca : LOL si tu veux dire des choses dis les ! C'est pas grave si c'est dans le désordre ! je ne mange pas ! enfin pas encore ! lol

Laumie : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

Alinemcb54 : Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te remplace pa ! promis ! Il n'y a que Albus et Harry qui savent pour Sev. Sarah joue un rôle tres important. A voir dans les prochains chapitres !

Sefadora Firewood : Oui pauvre Draco ! Il n'est pas épargné dans cette fic ! Pas de sa faute mais il a le mauvais rôle ici ! lol

Phoenix5 : La fin est normale ! je te rassure ! Tu vas voir le comportement de Sev il va changer. Enfin jusqu'à qu'ils soirent ensemble ! lol Pour Malfoy je ne peux rien dire je ne sais pas ce que je fais de lui ! lol

Wendy Malfoy : J'espère que ça va mieux ! Moi aussi je n'imagine pas la fermeture de ! lol Peut etre uen histoire avec Sev et Sarah mais motus et bouches cousues ! lol

Vif d'Or: Merci pour la review. je ne peux pas la voir mais j'y répondrais au prochain chapitre car je ne suis pas chez moi! dsl et merci encore

SACRIFICE

Harry s'était endormi et n'avait pas entendu les dernières paroles de Sev qui lui pardonnait et lui déclarait son amour.

Severus resserrait son étreinte autour du corps de Harry, et ne pu s'empêcher de revoir cette scène. Harry empalant Malfoy comme un animal. Pourtant Harry n'avait pas jouit en criant le nom du blond mais le sien.

Sev. Depuis combien de temps, le Gryffondor avait des sentiments envers lui ? Il a dit qu'il avait qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser. Harry lui cachait des choses, et il devait savoir. Cela attendrait le lendemain, Severus plongea dans un monde sans rêve.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry se réveilla, et voulut bouger mes deux bras forts l'entouraient. Il se demanda si cela était Draco, mais la soirée d'hier lui revint en mémoire. Cela c'était bien passer. Mais alors… Qui le tenait dans ses bras ?

Il releva la tête et croisa deux prunelles noires. Severus.

_Bonjour…_ risqua Harry

_Bonjour Harry._ Répondit Sev. _Bien dormi?_

_Ça peut aller. J'ai cru t'entendre me parler hier soir ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? _

_Non ça n'était rien. Je peux te poser une question, par rapport à hier ?_

_Heu … oui _murmura le brun

_Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas me blesser, pourquoi ?_

_Ce n'est rien, oublies ça ! Veux-tu …_

_Non Harry. J'ai parler à Albus hier. Si je veux je refais surface, et tout ce qui s'est passé sera oublié. _

_Tu veux oublié ? _chuchota Harry, déçu

_Peut être… Mais je veux savoir. Qu'éprouves-tu à mon égard ? Tu ne veux pas me blesser et tu as murmuré mon nom_

Harry rougit. Alors il l'avait vu ? Il n'avait pu se retenir que c'était Severus qui était en dessous de lui et qui gémissait. La tentation était trop dure comme les autres fois. Il n'éjaculait que s'il s'imaginait le corps vénéré de son professeur de Potions.

_Tu veux vraiment savoir ? _

_Oui, Harry. Dis moi la vérité ! S'il te plait_

_Bien. Alors tiens-toi. Je ressens quelque chose pour toi depuis l'année dernière. Depuis que j'ai vu ta pensine, je t'ai regardé différemment. Pendant l'été je ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à toi, et je me soulageais quand t'imaginant avec moi. Au début je pensais que j'étais malade. Que je ne pouvais pas aimer les hommes. Mais j'ai connu quelqu'un qui m'a fait découvrir mon homosexualité. _

_Malfoy ? _demanda froidement Sev

_Non, un maldu que j'ai connu. Puis il y a eu Malfoy. Je m'imaginais que c'était toi que je prenais, _rougit Harry

_C'est assez personnel mais il t'as déjà… ? _demanda prudemment l'autre brun

_Non, je refuse qu'on me prenne._

_Je vois._

Harry vit passer une lueur de tristesse dans les prunelles noires de son aimé. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ressente quelque chose pour lui ? Harry espérait tellement mais Severus devait sûrement avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, vu son âge. Mais Harry souhaitait vraiment que cela soit faux.

_Je t'ai entendu parler à quelqu'un hier. Qui était-ce ?_

_Sarah, une Serdaigle en retenue avec moi._

_Oh ! Elle n'a rien vu, hein ?_ demanda paniqué Harry

_Non, et elle ne parlera de ça à personne. Je lui fais confiance. En plus je crois que je lui plais_ ! rigola l'ancien Serpentard.

_Ah bon ? _

_Oui, elle n'arrêtait pas de me regarder et m'a suivi en me disant qu'elle avait peur du noir. Personne n'a peur du noir à Poudlard. _

_Oui, c'est vrai_ ! ria le Survivant.

Ils se levèrent et se préparèrent à aller déjeuner lorsque Hermione vint frapper au tableau. Elle y entra en découvrant un Severus en boxer. Elle rougit mais ne détourna pas le regard. Severus prit un malin plaisir à se pavaner devant la jeune fille.

Heu… je voulais vous prévenir que Dumbledore a suspendu les cours pour la journée.

Et pourquoi ? demanda Harry qui rangeait le lit.

Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle toujours scotché sur le corps de Severus.

Dis-moi Hermione ? Cela à avancé avec Ron ? questionna innocemment l'ancien professeur

Ah heu oui ! se reprit la jeune fille qui tourna ses yeux sur Harry. Pourquoi y a-t-il un lit ici ?

… (Harry)

… On va dire que Harry à quelque peu déranger la chambre et des elfes doivent venir aujourd'hui la réparer ! Voilà tout !

Fais gaffe, Sev. Harry casse toujours quelque chose autour de lui

Sev fint un sourire un peu coincé. Il finit de s'habiller et prit quelques gallions et se tourna vers ses deux anciens élèves.

Vous venez avec moi à Pré au Lard. Ma garde robe a quelques ennuies ! ria Sev

Bien sur Je vais chercher Ron.

Hermione partit de l'appartement et Harry s'avança vers l'autre garçon.

Merci.

Pour ?

Tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas d'idées pour mentir.

Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Mais ne le refait plus ; pour moi.

Harry lui souri.

Voilà chapitre terminé. Oui je sais c'est court mais je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ! Bisous et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! ( je pense à une personne ! Nokia ! lol )

See you soon, Kelian.


	9. Pré au lard ou shopping

Rien ne m'appartient. Dommage

Rating : R

Slash : Harry/Sev

Merci aux reviewer et à ceux qui lisent sans mettre de commentaire.

Laumie : Oui je sais c'est court… désolé pour le retard mais je n'avais plus trop d'inspiration… Je vais essayer de poster dès que je peux !

Onarluca : J'espère que tu aimes toujours !

Mimie : J'espère que je n'ai pas la palme !! lol Dsl pour le retard….

Snape Black Rose : J'adore ta reviews ! lol en deux la suite! H bien la voilà !

Aurelia : Oui voilà encore une nouveau chapitre, court je sais mais… voilà quoi !

Sefadora Firewood : Oui je sais pas taper ! !! merci !!

Vif d'Or : Je pense que tu vas contente puisque… va lire ! En tout cas va avoir du remu ménage dans les prochain chapitre ! lol

WenyMalfoy : lol merci de penser à mettre une review sa fai plaisir !!

Alinemcb54 : Cool si tu adores ! En espérant que cela continue !

Bonne lecture !

SACRIFICE

Severus et Harry rejoignirent Ron et Hermione dans le Grand Hall. Ils se dirent bonjour allèrent prendre un reste de petit dej' pour les deux brun et voilà le petits groupe des lions qui partaient en direction du village.

_Dis-moi Severus pourqoi as-tu besoin d'une nouvelle garde robe ?_ demanda le roux

_Eh bien les affaires que je possède ne vont pas avec le climat de l'Angleterre ! Harry m'a prêté quelque affaire mais je ne veux pas abuser ! _

_Tu sais, Sev cela ne me dérange pas que tu prennes mes affaires _! lui souri le brun.

Le groupe se divisa en deux. Ron et Hermione d'un côté et de l'autre Harry et Sev.

_Bon, où allons-nous Monsieur ?_ plaisanta Harry

D'abord chez le tailleur il faut que je me fasse de nouvelle robe. Puis chez l'habilleur pour les boxers, pantalon et tshirt.

Pourquoi tu ne vas prendre tes vêtements chez toi ? Je sais pas ! Les boxers et les tshirts tu dois bien en avoir non ?

…

_Il sait passé quelque chose, Sev ?_ demanda inquiet Harry

_Je_ _n'ai plus rien, Harry. Rien. Juste un compte avec tout mon or. J'ai tout perdu._

_Je vois._

_Il a tué mon père et j'ai eu juste le temps de protéger ma mère. Le manoir Snape n'est plus. Et Severus Snape non plus ! En retournant dans mon corps de 16 ans j'ai perdu ma vie. Je suis mort Harry. Severus Snape n'est plus de ce monde!_

_Tu es peut être mort aux yeux des autres, Sev, mais pas pour moi. Je suis tombé amoureux de Severus Snape. Et il se tient devant moi en chair et en os ! _

_Tu es amoureux de moi ?_ ria Sev

Harry déglutit. ° J'ai vraiment dit ça ?°

_Oui, tu l'as vraiment dit ! Et moi aussi. _

_Quoi ?_ cria Harry

Severus attrapa Harry par le bras le fit venir à lui et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut d'abord chaste mais l'ancien professeur lécha les lèvres du lion qui ouvrit vite ses lèvres. Les deux langues se rencontrèrent enfin …

Plus rien ne comptait pour eux. La baiser était rempli d'amour, contenue mais vrai. Il aurait pu durer plus longtemps si l'air ne manquait pas. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent. Severus enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Harry et se dirigea vers le tailleur.

* * *

Plus loin, Ron et Hermione jubilait.

Tu vois Ron ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! Quand je les vu ce matin Severus ne portait qu'un boxer qui plus est à Harry, et tout les deux étaient débraillés !

_Oui, c'est vrai tu as raison ! Eh regarde ! Ils se sont rapprochés de l'un et l'autre. _

_J'espère qu'ils vont s'embrasser !! _

Les deux jeunes regardèrent avec attention le couple de leur amis. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus et quand ils s'embrasèrent enfin Hermione sauta au cou de Ron.

_Oh Ron ! Je t'aime ! Tu as eu une idée de génie !_

Et sans laissé Ron en état de choc elle l'embrassa. ° Elle vient de me dire qu'elle m'aime !!! ° Ron entreprit de pousser le baiser un peu plus loin et fit comme leurs amis un peu plus loin.

Lorqu'ils se séparèrent Hermione rougit instantanément. Ron quand à lui se rapprochait de la femme qu'il aimait, lui prit le visage entre les mains et lui murmura

_Je t'aime aussi, Hermione Granger._

* * *

Harry et Sev sortir de chez l'habilleur avec une quantité de fringues dans leurs sacs !

_Si on m'avait dit que je ferais du shopping avec toi ! Je ne l'aurais pas cru !_

_Je pense que ce n'est rien au fait qu'on ai pas dit que tu tomberais amoureux du Survivant_ ! rigola ce dernier

_Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait rire tout les deux_ ? demanda Ron

_Heu rien.. .. _répondit Harry rougissant

_On rigolait sur le fait que je suis en amour avec le Survivant !_

_Félicitation !_ dirent le deuxième couple !

_Merci _répondit Harry.

_Si nous retournions à Hogwards ? Sev veut absolument essayer ses habits !_

Le groupe repartirent vers le château, heureux pour leur amis…

Seul une personne n'était pas heureux…. Severus Kirsh payerait ! Oui, il lui avait pris son aimé! Il payera ! Parole de Malfoy

Court chapitre mais je posterais le plus vite possible… DSL du retard…

See you soon, Kelian


	10. tu m'aimes?

Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est J.K.R

Rating : R

Slash : Harry/Sev

Merci aux reviewers !!

Laumie : Voici la suite, un peu plus long que la précédente ! lol Bon Noel

Zoomalfoy : Merci pour le message pour Draco ! Je lui ferais passé le plus vite possible. Enfin s'il veut m'écouter, car depuis qu'il sait que Harry est avec Sev il cherche par tout les moyens à récupérer Harry !! lol Bon Noel

Onarluca : Merci toi aussi. Eh oui pauvre Sev.. je crois qu'il n'avais pas pensé à ça.. Un Malfoy en colère ça fait mal !! lol Bon Noel

Nardy : Voilà encore un autre chapitre ! lol Quand on commence à ne plus y croire, il faut encore y croire !! lol Pauvre Draco !! Bon Noel

Lisha : Excuse moi, correctrice !!! Please !! je ne peux plus trop me connecter sur msn…Avec les cours….voilà quoi mes je te promets que bientôt tu reprendras du service !!! Des 2005 !! Bon Noel !

Alinemcb54 : merci d'adorer… !!! la vengeance de Dray. ???eh bien tu verras !lol Bon Noel

Sefadora Firewood : tu disais, que c'était trop court !lol Je crois que tu te répètes !!! loooool je vais continuer !!!!!! Bon Noel

Crackos :Non, Sarah ne va pa s'interposer dans le couple ! el va même les aider ! lol contente que cela te plaise ! Bon Noel

Snape Black Rose : lol ! Pourkoi tu écris d'une seul main ????? je ne répondrais pas tes questions car voilà koi !!…. Bon Noel

Vif d'or :oui. Merci moi aussi…Bon Noel

-------------------------- BON NOEL A TOUS !!!!!! ------------------------------------

SACRIFICE

Harry et Severus invitèrent les deux autres Gryffondors à les rejoindre à leur appartement. Severus cru s'évanouir lorsqu'il trouva que Weasley n'était pas si débile que ça ! Il faut dire que la belette arrivait à faire rire Snape !

_Je ne sais pas si Harry et Hermione sont d'accord, Sev, mais je te le dit. Mais je te considère comme un de nous_ ! dit fièrement Ron

_Je suis d'accords avec toi, Ron_. s'exclama Hermione. _Bienvenue Severus._

_Tu le sais déjà_, lui sourit Harry.

_Heu… Merci. Même si je vous connais pas beaucoup, je vous aime bien. Harry m'a déjà parler de vous et franchement … je vous aime bien !_

Severus se donna des baffes imaginaires et essaya de récupérer le contrôle de ses lèvres pendant qu'il disait ces mots. ° Peut être est-ce la vérité ??? ° Severus n'osait y croire.

La journée passa rapidement et l'heure du souper arriva. Hermione et Ron partirent un peu avant pour déposer leurs achats à leur Tour. Harry et Sev restèrent donc seuls.

Harry se tourna vers le brun, s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

_Dis, c'était vraiment la vérité quand tu leur a dit que tu les aimais bien ? _

_Oui, Harry. Je n'ose y croire moi-même. _

_Eh bien, il faudra que tu t'y fasse puisque tu fais partis de notre groupe !_ ria Harry

_Oh mais quel chance j'ai ! Faire parti de la troupe à Potter ! _railla l'ancien professeur

_J'adore quand le Serpentard reprend vie ! _dit malicieusement Harry

_Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !! Petit Potter ! _

Severus se jeta sur Harry qui tomba à la renverse. Severus au-dessus de lui s'affairait à le chatouiller. Harry riant aux éclats fit arrêter le brun. Ssverus le regardait, non l'admirait. Ce qu'Harry pouvait être beau quand il ne déprimait pas.

_Quoi ?_

_Hein ?!_

_Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?_

_Tu es magnifique Harry. Tu le sais ça ?_

Harry se renfrognait. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui mente. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié des autres et surtout pas de l'homme qu'il aime.

_Pour moi, tu es magnifique Harry. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma sombre vie._

Harry regardait Severus dans les yeux et y vit tout l'amour et toute la sincérité de son compagnon. Il pouvait y croire ? Il pouvait lui faire confiance ? Allait-il survivre ou mourir comme les autres ?

_Sev ?_

_Oui ?_

_Je peux te faire confiance ?_ souffla Harry. Son regard, mélange d'inquiètude et d'espoir fit gonfler le cœur de Sev

_On ne plus confiance ! Je te la donne entièrement !_ lui répondit-il en luisouraint pour le réconforter.

_Tu ne mourras pas, hein ? Pas comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je ferais tout pour rester en vie, Harry. Tu es l'homme de ma vie et je ferais tout pour qu'on soit ensemble. Si tu meurs, je meurs. Si tu vis, je vis. Tu es ma raison de vivre Harry. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai tenu avant mais ce que je suis sur c'est que je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Harry. N'oublie pas cela._

Harry se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon. C'était la plus belle chose que quelqu'un lui est dite. Merlin, comme il l'aimait aussi. Harry tourna son visage mouillé par les larmes vers Severus et y déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce baiser de lèvres était doux, léger. Exprimant tout l'amour qu'il flottait dans la pièce. Doucement Harry fit passer sa langue sur les lèvres de Severus. Celui-ci répondit à cet appel et entrouvrit ses lèvres. La langue de Harry vint rejoindre celle du brun où le plus beau des ballets commença.

A la fin de cet instant magique, Harry posa son front sur celui de Severus et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Je t'aime Severus Snape ou Kirsh. Qu'importe ton nom. Je t'aime._

* * *

Voilà court mais normalement dans le prochain chapitre, le lemon arrivera !!

N'oubliez pas les petites reviews !!! lol

Lisha prépare toi pour 2005… Tes services reprendront car le nombre de fautes c'est affolant ! lol ( prête pour corriger une deuxième fanfiction ?)

See you soon, Kelian.


	11. Mange!

**Note Importante !**

Kelian a déménagé dans un pays où internet n'est pas vraiment mis. Elle ne pourra donc pas continuer à sortir ses chapitres à intervalles régulier.

Kelian vous fait quand même savoir qu'elle écrit toujours les chapitres, et qu'elle envoie à l'auteur Sev Snape. Elle me les envoient par la poste et je pense qu'il y aura en moyenne 1 chapitre ou 2 par mois.

Pour ceux qu'ils veulent d'autres infos n'hésitez pas à demander, soit par une reviews ( logique !) soit par mail : beberogui tiret en bas didi vous remercie quand même de la lire, même si elle ne peut assurer cette histoire. ( Je lui lis les reviews quand je l'ai au téléphone ! )

Voilà.

Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est J.K.R

Rating : R

Slash : Sev/Harry

Merci aux reviewers !

Laumie: Merci pour tes encouragements et dsl pour le retard!

Mimie: Merci d'aimer cette fic. Et pour le comportement de Draco tu verras bien ce qu'il se passera!

Onarluca: Merci de ta review! Pas été trop longue?

WendyMalfoy: ils st tojours ensemble.. enfin pour le moment… lol

Snape Black Rose: lol mon cousin est né ce jour là! C'est pire! lol Mreci de ta review!

Crackos: Le lemon arrive mais soit patient! lol

Alinemcb54: Merci d'aimer et de m'encourager!

Lisha: Dsl pour le retard! mais le déménagement a été plus long et donc moins de temps pour écrire! Si j'ai honte! lol

Vif d'Or: Merci. Bonne année 2005 a toi aussi, malgré le retard! Mreci de ta review!

Minerve: Je peux t'informer que Sev va tout faire pour qu'Harry oublie de déprimer! Pour le passage concernant Draco, je lui est fait passé le message mais il n'écoute pas! lol

Jenni944: lol merci pour la review et pour le message d'alerte! lol

Tama: Merci beaucoup!

- Kelian: Merci de me reviewer! Je vous adore!

Bonne lecture.

_A la fin de cet instant magique, Harry posa son front sur celui de Severus et le regarda droit dans les yeux._

_Je t'aime _Severus_ Snape ou Kirsh. Qu'importe ton nom. Je t'aime._

Severus jubilait. Harry l'aimait aussi, et venait de lui dire les mots qu'il compte le plus pour une personne.

L'ancien professeur lui sourit, le releva avec lui.

- _Viens. Ron et Hermione vont nous attendre._

Severus et Harry se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. D'un accord commun, et silencieux ils se séparèrent peu avant de rentrer dans les couloirs fréquentés. Ils attendirent tres peu de temps les deux autres tourtereaux. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent et s'assirent à la table des Lions.

**-** _Faire du shopping m'a creusé le ventre ! Pas vous ?_ demanda Sev

- _Tu as raison ! Je meurs de faim !_ s'exclama le roux.

-_ Tu as toujours une faim de loup, Ron. Qui ne le sait pas à cette table à part les premières années ?_

- _Ch'est pas ma chaute ! Pas vrai Cheveruch ?_

- _Parle après que tu es fini ta bouché. Je comprends rien !_ Sev lui souri. _Au fait Ron, mon nom sait Severus et pas cheveruch !_

Hermione et Harry rigolèrent devant l'air faussement boudeur du roux. Même si Severus était Gryffondor, il n'avait pas perdu son habitude à casser, sauf que là c'était faux. Harry vit que Severus s'amusait vraiment. Que c'était pour rire !

Severus mangea beaucoup plus qu'à l'accoutumer. Il faut dire qu'il y a plus de choix sur la table des élèves que sur la table professorale ! Il jeta quand même un coup d'œil sur l'assiette d'Harry.

_- Harry, manges._

Harry leva les yeux vers son amoureux. Il venait de lui donner un ordre, non ?

- _Harry. Je t'ai dit de manger._

_- Qui te dis que j'ai faim ?_

_- Ton corps_.

Harry regarda droit dans les yeux Sev, et y retrouva son professeur. Rien que de voir dans les pupilles, on pouvait dire que Snape était de retour ! Et pourtant Harry ne fit rien. Il ne mangea pas. Comme à peu près tout les soirs.

Severus ne regarda plus Harry de la soirée. Il parlait avec le couple d'amoureux. Il se sentait intégré. Et il ne regrettais pas le choix du Choixpeau, ce dernier avait bien fait de l'envoyer à Gryffondor.

- _Dis moi, Hermione. Tu sais pourquoi Harry ne manges pas beaucoup ?_ demanda Sev dans l'oreille de la jeune fille.

_- Je pense savoir. Mais ce n'est pas à nous de te le dire. Maintenant que vous êtes ensemble, c'est à toi de le découvrir._

_- Bien, merci._

Severus termina son repas rapidement, et s'excusa auprès de ses 'nouveaux' amis. Il ne regarda pas Harry. Il partit de le Salle, et partit dans le dédale de couloir que renfermait le château.

Un homme qui avait suivi l'échange de loin, sortit lui aussi de la Grande Salle mais emprunta la porte des professeurs. Il partit dans la même direction que l'élève précédemment.

- _Severus, que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda une voix. Sev se retourna.

- _On ferait mieux de rentrer._

Les deux personnes rentrèrent dans les appartements du professeur.

-_ Harry ne mange plus. Ça fait deux fois que je le reprend et rien n'y fait il ne m'écoute pas._

_- Je suis sur qu'il s'en veut._

_- Que penserais-tu si tu étais à sa place ? Que de savoir que si tu avais travaillé l'occlumencie cela ne serait jamais arrivé ?_

- _Pareil, je pense. Mais il ne faut qu'on le laisse dans cette pensée-là ! Il n'est pas responsable de sa disparition !_

_- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Remus. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment y faut faire._

Les deux hommes restèrent un bout de temps dans le silence, cherchant en vain une solution à leur problème. Remus regarda le jeune Severus en face de lui.

- _La potion n'a fait que très peu de changement en fait !_

_- Oui. Malheureusement. Si Lucius me voit je peux mettre ma main à couper qu'il me reconnaîtra._

_- Vu comme ça.. En tout cas, t'es plutôt pas mal dans ce corps !_

_- Merci du compliment, mais serait-ce une avance ?_ demanda Sev levant un sourcils

_- Non ne t'inquiète pas ! Je connais tes préférences et tu sais aussi bien que moi qui j'aime ! D'ailleurs, tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Harry. Te serait-il tomber dans les bras ?_

_- Si Potter t'entendait !_

_- Lequel des deux ?_

_- James._

_- .. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu t'es rapproché de Harry, oui ou non ?_

- _Il m'attend. Si je mets trop longtemps …_

_- Je le savais_ ! s'écria le loup-garou en se levant. _J'avais des doutes, mais maintenant non !_

_- Oui bon bah… T'es content ?_

_- Oui._

_- Tant mieux. J'y vais à demain !_

_- A demain ! N'oublie pas que t'as un dev.._

Mais Severus était déjà partit depuis qu'il l'avait salué. Ce fichu Lupin savait toujours tout ! Comme Dumbledore ! Enervant !

Quand il arriva à l'appartement, il trouva Harry planchant sur un livre de potion. Il ne lui adressa même pas la parole, et alla directement dans la chambre. Une fois, déshabillé il monta dans le lit et éteint la lumière.

Harry pris de remords alla le rejoindre.

Fin du chapitre

See you soon, Kelian.


	12. Annonce

Bonjour a tous.

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et je suis désolée.

Je pars en voyage à l'étranger durant un mois. Je reviens le 22 aout, et j'aurais écrit la suite de toutes les fics. Mais la suite ne va pas vous plaire. L'année prochaine je fais un bts dans le sud de la France (64).

Je ne pourais donc pas updater souvent. Normalement a toutes les vacances. Si une ame charitable veut bien que j'utilise son ordi pour taper et acceder au site.

Nardy si tu viens lire encore.. Je suis à Mourenx !

Je vous demande encore pardon, mais je ne vous abandonne pas. J'ai 10h d'avion alors je pense que j'aurai assez de temps pour écrire la suite des aventures de nos héros !

Bisous a toutes et a tous.

Sev Snape.

Ps : Merci a ceux qui m'envoie des reviews cela fait plaisir aussi.

Kelian qui écrit encore et qui a envoyer une deuxieme fiction m'a demander de l'écrire aussi.. Je prendrais le temps de le taper aussi. Mille excse pour les lecteur.


End file.
